Sad Sonata
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Naruto. Orang pertama yang membuatnya patah hati, karena harapan yang pupus hingga Naruto cidera hati serius. Saat Naruto mulai menjauh, siapa sangka jika ternyata Sasuke pun terkadang merasakan rindu. Warning : SasuFemNaru - Chapter 4 Update
1. Chapter 1 : Broken Heart

**Aloha... Fict ini hanya akan terdiri dari beberapa chapter aja, dan terinspirasi dari lagunya The Rain Ft Endank Soekamti. Ada yang pernah denger nama punk band ini/nggak? ****Aku sih baru denger hari ini. ****Video mv 'Terlatih Patah Hati' bener2 gokil, tapi liriknya dalem banget. Thank's untuk Ulil yang nggak sengaja ngasih tahu ini lagu ke ekeuh (: **

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender bender (again), and etc**

**Here We Go...**

**Sad Sonata**

**Chapter 1 : Broken Heart**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Pagi hari di Konoha Gakuen berjalan seperti biasa. Para gadis remaja tanggung itu sudah berdesak-desakan sepanjang lorong kelas menuju kelas 3A, kelas dimana Sasuke berada. Tujuan para gadis itu hanya satu, melihat sang pangeran es sekolah. Hal itu cukup memberi mereka semangat untuk menjalani pelajaran hari ini yang terkadang terasa berat, terutama untuk murid kelas 3.

Seorang gadis remaja, tinggi badan seratus enam puluh centimeter, berkulit putih, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua di atas kepala juga ikut berdesak-desakan untuk melihat sosok sang pangeran pagi ini. Mata sapphirenya sesekali melirik ke arah ujung lorong, berharap jika pangerannya itu segera datang, karena bel masuk sebentar lagi akan segera berbunyi. "Lama sekali," keluhnya tidak sabar.

"Kyaaaa..." Teriakan para siswi yang berada di ujung lorong itu terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Naruto berjinjit untuk melihat sosok Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekat dan berbelok masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Naruto mendesah lega setelah melihatnya kemudian berlalu pergi. "Yosh, cukup untuk mengisi penuh baterai energi agar semangat hingga sore nanti." Katanya riang sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika gadis berambut pirang itu menyukai Sasuke. Dia bahkan mengatakannya dengan lantang di depan kelas Sasuke saat jam istirahat. Saat itu Naruto masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Alhasil, selama tiga bulan dia menjadi bulan-bulanan siswi yang lain karena menganggapnya lancang. Sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapi dingin pernyataan cinta itu, dia menganggap sosok Naruto hanya gadis berisik yang bodoh, dan dia tidak suka perpaduan itu.

Naruto tidak pernah putus asa untuk mendapatkan cinta dari sang pangeran es. Dia tahu, di samping Sasuke selalu berdiri Sakura si gadis berambut pink yang merupakan siswi populer, bukan hanya karena kecantikannya, tapi juga karena kemampuan akademiknya. Memang terkadang rasa minder datang menyergap Naruto tiap kali melihat Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura. Tapi demi Tuhan, demi mengejar Sasuke-lah, ia rela tidak meneruskan pendidikan SMA-nya ke sekolah musik dan lebih memilih masuk Konoha Gakuen untuk mengikuti pemuda itu.

Jangan salahkan Naruto jika dia tidak terlalu pandai dalam bidang akademik. Dunianya selama ini hanya berkisar musik, sementara akademik hanya sebagai sampingan saja untuknya. Hanya karena Sasuke sajalah dia mulai belajar tekun. Hampir selama dua tahun, ia rela tidak menyentuh biola kesayangannya. Dia takut akan tergoda untuk memainkannya kembali dan berhenti pada tujuan awalnya, yaitu untuk menangkap hati Sasuke.

Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Mulai dari mengganggunya setiap kali bertemu dengan suara cemprengnya, membuatkan Sasuke bekal makan siang yang selalu ditolak mentah-mentah, hingga sengaja datang kesiangan agar ia dihukum oleh guru pengawas. Naruto akan senang hati menerima hukuman tersebut, karena hal itu memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa bersama pemuda dambaannya lebih lama, sebab Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasi para murid yang terkena hukuman.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke kasar saat Naruto terus membuntutinya menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat Sasuke biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya jika tidak ada pekerjaan di ruang OSIS. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar menatap wajah tampan Sasuke. "Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu, Dobe. Apa kamu tidak merasa malu terus mengikutiku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya, menahan rasa marah yang mulai tidak bisa dia kontrol. Dia sangat benci para siswi yang selalu tidak tahu malu, terus menguntit dan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Dia benci saat para siswi itu meneriakkan namanya, hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Terlebih dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Naruto selalu mampu membuat dirinya keluar dari sikap coolnya, dan itu seringkali mengganggu pikirannya.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal yang selama ini dia simpan dalam-dalam. "Berhenti mengikutiku, pergi dari hadapanku! Kamu hanya mengganggu ketenanganku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu," katanya dingin. "Aku tidak suka wanita centil yang terus berteriak-teriak, mengikuti kesana-kemari. Terutama gadis yang selalu tersenyum memuakkan." Lanjutnya kejam dan dingin. "Aku tidak suka wanita bodoh, juga berisik. Kamu tahu, semua itu ada padamu."

Hati Naruto sangat sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat ini bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menusuk langsung hatinya. "Sebaiknya kamu memikirkan masa depanmu, kita sudah kelas tiga. Sampai kapan kamu mau bermain-main?" tukas Sasuke dingin, perlahan dia berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung.

Gadis itu tahu, jika pada akhirnya dialah yang akan terluka. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hari ini, menyiapkan diri untuk patah hati. Harapannya pupus dan kini hatinya cidera serius. Naruto menatap langit mendung di atasnya, wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun tidak nampak binar ceria seperti biasa di sana. Tidak ada tetesan air mata di pipinya, hanya ada sebuah senyuman kecil pada bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas atap gedung. "Jadi ini akhirnya," ucapnya lirih. Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. "Sayonara, Teme!" teriaknya keras dengan senyum terkembang dipaksakan.

.

.

Naruto pulang ke asrama lebih cepat hari ini. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang sudah bekerja dan kini tinggal di Suna. Kedua orang tua mereka merupakan aktivis kemanusiaan yang sering berkeliling ke negara-negara yang dikenal dengan sebutan negara ketiga. Sayangnya, keduanya meninggal saat Naruto berusia lima belas tahun karena wabah kolera di salah satu negara yang mereka kunjungi.

Gadis itu membuka sepatu sekolahnya dan menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, pandangan matanya menerawang jauh dan kosong. Naruto melirik telepon genggam yang ada di atas meja belajar dan meraihnya, mencari sebuah nama pada kontak nomor dan menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Naruto?"

"Hm," jawab Naruto.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Kurama terdengar begitu khawatir.

Naruto bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil napas dalam mencoba menetralkan suaranya. "Apa tidak boleh jika aku menghubungi nii-sanku sendiri?"

Gadis itu bisa mendengar desahan napas panjang Kurama dari seberang telepon. "Kamu jarang menghubungiku, kamu selalu menghubungiku jika kamu sedang ada masalah. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku patah hati," jawab Naruto dengan kekehan pahit.

Sunyi beberapa saat kemudian, hanya ada suara hembusan napas keduanya yang terdengar. "Pria itu sangat pintar karena sudah menolakmu," canda Kurama buka suara. Mencoba mencairkan suasana aneh di antara keduanya.

Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Nii-san tahu, aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hari ini. Tapi sepertinya hatiku masih belum bisa menerima rasa sakit karena patah hati."

Andai saja Naruto bisa melihat wajah Kurama yang menahan amarahnya saat ini. Di dalam hati dia mengumpat kasar, mengutuk pemuda yang sudah berani menyakiti adik satu-satunya ini. "Di luar sana pasti ada seseorang yang mencintaimu, Naruto. Cinta yang tulus dan akan membuatmu sangat bahagia. Anggap saja kejadian hari ini adalah pelajaran untuk terlatih patah hati."

Gadis itu tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Kurama. Pria itu mengernyit dan menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon genggamnya. "Kenapa tertawa?"

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kata-kata nii-san benar-benar lucu." Katanya sambil terkekeh. "Terlatih patah hati?" Naruto kembali tertawa keras. "Perumpamaan apa itu?"

"Aku senang kamu kembali tertawa," kata Kurama lega.

"Nii-san?"

"Hmmm..."

"Tolong kirimkan Polaris kepadaku, sesegera mungkin."

"Kamu akan kembali bermain biola?" Kurama nampak terkejut, namun Naruto bisa mendengar nada bahagia pada suara kakaknya tersebut.

"Begitulah," Naruto tersenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nii-san senang mendengarnya, nii-san akan mengirimkannya padamu sesegera mungkin."

"Hai, arigatou, nii-san."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, pulanglah saat liburan. Nii-san masih ada rapat setelah ini, jaa..."

"Jaa," balas Naruto lembut dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto mulai menjauh darinya. Tidak ada lagi rutinitas pagi seperti hari-hari biasanya. "Kamu tidak menunggu kedatangan Sasuke?" Hinata nampak aneh melihat Naruto sudah duduk manis di sampingnya pagi ini. Biasanya, gadis pirang itu akan ikut menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di lorong sekolah. Berdesak-desakkan dengan puluhan siswi lainnya hanya untuk dapat melihat sosok Sasuke di pagi hari.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari kelompok pengagum dan pecinta setia tuan Uchiha," jawab Naruto datar. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu sementara tangan lainnya membuka halaman demi halaman buku sejarah yang sedang dibaca olehnya.

Hinata mengernyit semakin bingung. "Kamu menyerah?"

"Hm..." Jawab Naruto tidak jelas.

"Kamu serius?" Hinata mengguncang bahu Naruto keras, membuat Naruto berdecak dan menatapnya kesal.

"Aku serius." Balas Naruto ketus.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanya Hinata berubah lembut. Matanya mendelik ke arah pintu masuk, saat Lee masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tergesa-gesa, meneriakan yel-yel semangat masa mudanya yang memekakkan telinga. Naruto menutup buku di depannya dan menghela napas panjang tanpa bisa menatap wajah sahabatnya itu secara langsung. "Kemarin, dia menolakku dengan jelas. Karena itu, aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap mengejarnya." Jelas Naruto pahit, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Dulu, saat dia menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke di depan kelas pemuda itu, Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun kemarin, perkataan tajam Sasuke, sukses membuat Naruto mundur.

Hinata menghela napas, prihatin. "Maaf, Naruto."

Naruto menyikut tangan Hinata pelan dan tertawa renyah. "Kenapa kamu minta maaf, bukan kamu yang membuat hatiku cidera."

"Naruto?" Hinata semakin cemas mendengar penuturan sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Jangan khawatir, luka ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi suatu hari nanti pasti sembuh. Aku akan lupa akan semua sakit yang disebabkan oleh ucapannya. Seperti nii-sanku bilang, anggap saja hal ini sebagai latihan patah hati."

"Kakakmu aneh," cibir Hinata tajam.

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto membenarkan dan tersenyum simpul. "Semua ini ada baiknya juga," lanjut Naruto tenang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mulai berlatih biola lagi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang kini menatapnya takjub dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Naruto berdecih dan menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Kamu tidak bercanda?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lembut. Hinata memekik dan memeluk Naruto erat, ikut bahagia akan keputusan Naruto. Hinata tahu, jika napas Naruto adalah musik. Hinata yang sudah berteman lama dengan gadis pirang itu sempat kecewa karena Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha Gakuen dan mundur dari sekolah musik Suna. Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah karena Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke saat dia menginap di rumahnya, saat itu mereka masih duduk di tahun ketiga SMP. Kebetulan Sasuke datang berkunjung untuk menjenguk Neji yang tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari karena sakit.

Anggap saja jika Naruto jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sasuke siang itu. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha, melepaskan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Suna Music School. Hinata tahu jika Naruto harus bekerja ekstra keras agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kurikulum sekolah. Naruto terlihat begitu tersiksa saat dia jauh dari segala sesuatu yang berbau musik. Namun, Hinata begitu tersentuh dengan keteguhan hati Naruto yang tetap semangat dan tersenyum riang dalam menghadapi kesulitannya.

"Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu, Naruto." Kata Hinata lirih dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto lembut.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto setengah berbisik.

Keseharian Naruto lebih tenang setelahnya, tidak ada lagi rutinitas hariannya untuk mengganggu Sasuke. Semua itu hanya jadi kenangan masa lalu kini. Naruto sering tersenyum kecil jika melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, tempat dia sering mengganggu Sasuke setiap harinya. Sekarang Naruto memiliki rutinitas baru, berlatih biola di salah satu kelas kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai. Dia biasanya berlatih di sana mulai dari jam pulang sekolah hingga pukul enam sore, sebelum akhirnya pulang ke asrama untuk istirahat.

Naruto tidak bisa berlatih di asrama, karena ruangannya tidak kedap suara. Siswi lain pasti akan protes jika ketenangan mereka diganggu oleh suara gesekan biola Naruto. Ia merinding ngeri, mengingat betapa ganasnya para siswi yang sedang marah. Jangan lupa, Naruto pernah menjadi korban kekejaman mereka, akibat kenekatannya menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke secara terbuka.

.

.

.

"Kamu sedang mencari siapa?" tanya Neji pada Kiba yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Kiba bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terganggu oleh gerakan tubuh Kiba. "Duduk, Kiba! Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kamu terus berbuat gaduh." Kata Shikamaru tajam.

Kiba menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya duduk. "Ini kantin, Shika. Tempat kita makan, bukan untuk tidur." Balas Kiba mengingatkan. Shikamaru menguap lebar menanggapi ucapan Kiba, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Siapa yang kamu cari," kini Sasuke bertanya. Dengan malas dia menyuapkan makan siangnya ke dalam mulut.

"Naruto," jawab Kiba datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu masuk.

Neji menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas dan menatap Kiba bingung. "Kenapa kamu mencarinya?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh," jawab Kiba.

"Aneh?" Sasuke menyimpan sumpitnya di atas mangkok dan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. "Apa yang aneh," tambahnya datar.

"Biasanya dia selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kamu pergi." Jelas Kiba. "Tapi belakangan ini aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya di sekitarmu, aku bahkan tidak mendengar suaranya. Kalian tahu, bekal makan siang yang dibuatnya benar-benar lezat." Kiba menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, membayangkan sekotak bento buatan Naruto. Pemuda itu memang selalu mendapatkan bento yang sebenarnya dibuat Naruto untuk Sasuke, namun karena Sasuke selalu menolak, akhirnya Naruto memberikan bento itu pada Kiba.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya, Sas?" Neji langsung bertanya to the point.

"Hn."

"Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu tanpa alasan," kini Shikamaru menimpali. "Dia anak baik, Sas. Aku harap kamu tidak berbuat kasar padanya."

"Aku juga menyukainya sebagai teman," ujar Kiba. "Dia memang berisik, tapi dia lebih baik dari semua fans gilamu."

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya datar dan membuang muka. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menolaknya, itu saja."

"Mengenal sifatmu, aku yakin jika kamu melontarkan kata-kata tajam padanya." Dengus Neji menggeleng lemah.

"Hn..."

"Kasihan sekali Naruto. Aku rasa dia sangat syok," wajah Kiba berkerut sedih.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan," kata Sasuke dingin. "Aku hanya tidak ingin memberi dia harapan palsu, itu saja." Jelasnya sebelum berdiri dan keluar dari dalam kantin dengan langkah angkuh. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, melihat sifat dingin Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar kantin dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, langkah panjangnya membawa dirinya menuju ruang OSIS yang berada di gedung sebelah utara. Sasuke berhenti berjalan saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya bersama Hinata. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum, Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar tawa bahagia keluar dari mulut Naruto saat ini. Yang membuatnya terkejut, gadis itu mengacuhkannya saat mereka berpapasan muka. Bukan Sasuke tidak suka, dia malah bersyukur karenanya.

Naruto menyelipkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga, dan terus mengobrol sepanjang jalan dengan Hinata, mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, hatinya merasakan kehilangan karenanya. 'Sejak kapan dia menggerai rambutnya seperti itu?' kata Sasuke dalam hati. 'Mungkin dia tidak sadar jika aku berdiri di sini,' batin Sasuke. 'Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal ini?' tambahnya dalam hati. 'Seharusnya aku senang, karena si Dobe itu mulai tahu diri.' Sasuke kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruang OSIS, beberapa siswi yang berpapasan dengan dirinya berbisik-bisik dan melemparkan tatapan memuja, namun tidak berusaha untuk mendekat. Mereka terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura. Siswi populer yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Hubungan tanpa status, namun tetap membuat Sakura mengklaim jika Sasuke adalah miliknya.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lega, jari-jari tangannya yang pada awalnya terasa kaku, kini mulai bisa bergerak luwes. Alunan lagu terus mengalun, hasil gesekan atara senar dan busur biola. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" suara tegas Konan menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Kurenai, sedikit gugup. "Sensei?"

"Aku tanya, apa yang kamu sedang lakukan di sini?" Kurenai kembali bertanya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Berlatih," jawab Naruto pelan.

Kurenai melirik ke arah biola yang kini tergantung di sisi kiri tubuh Naruto. "Kamu bermain biola?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa berlatih di sini?"

"Saya bukan anggota klub musik," jawab Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk. "Saya juga tidak mungkin berlatih di dalam kamar asrama." Jelas Naruto panjang. "Tolong saya, sensei. Ijinkan saya untuk berlatih di sini." Katanya memelas.

"Kamu sudah kelas tiga, Naruto. Kenapa kamu tidak serius belajar untuk masuk universitas?" tegur Kurenai yang kini berdiri bersandar pada sebuah meja, masih dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Naruto menghela napas dan menyimpan biola beserta busurnya ke dalam kotak. "Saya memutuskan untuk masuk ke universitas seni. Saya ingin serius belajar biola, saya pernah membuat kesalahan sebelumnya. Saya berhenti berlatih biola dan masuk ke sekolah ini demi sesuatu yang mungkin akan saya sesali di masa depan nanti. Karenanya, saya ingin mengganti waktu yang hilang itu, sekarang." Kata Naruto menatap Kurenai serius dan penuh tekad.

"Kamu perlu seorang guru, Naruto. Kamu tidak bisa belajar sendiri."

"Saya tahu," sahut Naruto tenang. "Sayangnya, guru biola saya hanya bisa mengajar di kelasnya saja. Dan itu berarti, saya harus keluar asrama."

"Berapa hari yang kamu perlukan untuk berlatih dengan beliau setiap minggunya?"

Naruto terdiam, dalam hati dia mulai menghitung. "Empat hari dalam satu minggu, tiga jam setiap harinya."

"Begitu," sahut Kurenai pelan. "Aku akan meminta ijin pada pihak sekolah agar mereka memberimu kelonggaran. Tapi ingat, Naruto. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku padamu. Aku akan sangat marah jika tahu kamu menggunakan ijin khusus untuk hal lain."

"Benarkah?" pekik Naruto senang. "Benarkah anda akan membantu saya?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Ya," jawab Kurenai pendek. "Dengan satu syarat," kata wanita itu tegas.

"Apapun," balas Naruto antusias.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu untukku."

Naruto mengangguk begitu gembira, diambilnya biola dan busurnya dari dalam kotak. Naruto mengapit ekor biola dengan dagu, busur biola sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Ia menarik napas panjang, menutup mata dan mulai menarikan jari-jarinya, membentuk kunci nada pada senar biola. Menggesekkan busurnya di atas sana hingga keluarlah melodi indah, mengalun begitu lembut, penuh perasaan. Kurenai memang tidak mengerti mengenai musik, tapi alunan biola Naruto saat ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Guru muda itu terpukau, ternyata firasatnya benar selama ini. Naruto memiliki dunia lain yang sangat diminatinya, dan ternyata hal itu adalah musik.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu baru kembali ke asrama?" tegur Sasuke yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Naruto saat gadis itu pulang les biola malam ini. Pemuda itu pulang terlambat karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya malam ini di ruang OSIS. Sasuke bisa saja mengacuhkan Naruto, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Dia butuh alasan untuk bicara dengan gadis itu, dan sepertinya sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

"Pihak sekolah memberiku ijin keluar asrama selama empat hari dalam satu minggu. Aku tidak melanggar aturan," jawab Naruto datar. Ia merogoh saku seragam sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih yang kini sudah sedikit kusut dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima amplop itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengeluarkan isinya, membacanya cepat dan mengembalikannya kembali pada Naruto. "Kalau sudah tidak ada masalah, aku pergi." Kata Naruto dingin dan hendak berjalan pergi. Langkahnya tertahan karena tangan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya erat.

Mata Naruto berkilat marah, dengan kasar dia coba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Lepaskan tanganku!" desisnya tajam.

"Kita harus bicara," kata Sasuke datar.

"Jangan membuang waktu berharga anda untuk saya, Uchiha-san." Sindir Naruto dalam.

Sasuke memicingkan mata, tidak suka akan nada suara Naruto. "Kenapa sikapmu aneh belakangan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan gigi gemertak menahan marah.

"Kamu bersikap aneh, mengacuhkanku, dan tidak seceria biasanya."

Naruto mendengus dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kenapa kamu harus peduli?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Dobe." Desis Sasuke marah.

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawabmu," katanya ringan dan menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. "Urusi saja urusanmu, jangan ikut campur kehidupan pribadiku!"

"Kamu marah karena aku menolakmu, begitukan?" ejek Sasuke dengan mimik wajah puas.

Naruto mengulum senyum tipis dan balik menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku memang patah hati karenamu, itu benar." Aku Naruto dalam. "Kata-katamu melukaiku, itu kenyataan. Dan saat ini, aku hanya melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan. Aku menjauh dari duniamu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, sekolah kita cukup luas. Jika aku dan kamu bisa menjaga jarak, aku yakin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu muka lagi hingga kelulusan nanti."

Sasuke tidak mampu membalas tiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Mulutnya seolah kelu, tubuhnya seakan membeku. Tanpa disadarinya, dia membiarkan Naruto pergi kembali ke asrama, padahal masih banyak yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya. "Sial!" ia mengumpat keras dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya gelisah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Hati kecilnya seolah tidak rela saat tahu jika gadis itu memang sengaja menghindari dirinya.

Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kesehariannya yang terus diganggu oleh gadis pirang itu. Dan sekarang, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupannya hanya karena ucapan kasarnya. "Damn!" Sasuke menendang batu kerikil keras. "Kenapa aku harus terganggu karena hal ini? Seharusnya aku senang, kenapa aku jadi marah pada diriku sendiri? Sial!" Sasuke terus mengumpat. Setelah sedikit tenang akhirnya dia berjalan kembali menuju tempat mobil jemputannya diparkir untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Darimana, Neji?" tanya Sakura judes. Dia begitu sibuk merapihkan arsip pertanggungjawaban OSIS yang sebentar lagi akan diganti dan melantik kepengurusan baru.

"Dari kelas Hinata, Naruto meminjam buku catatan milikku, kenapa?" balas Neji dingin.

"Jadi gadis bodoh itu sekarang mengejarmu, setelah Sasuke-kun menolaknya mentah-mentah?" Sakura mengejek Neji. Rahang pemuda itu menjadi kaku, menahan marah. Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan itu dari mejanya nampak cuek, walau sebenarnya hati kecilnya ikut mengutuk Neji.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Sakura! Naruto teman Hinata, aku juga sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Apa salahnya jika dia meminjam buku dariku?" balas Neji setenang mungkin.

"Kenapa dia tidak meminjam pada teman sekelasnya, contohnya pada Lee."

"Karena aku berjanji untuk membantunya belajar, kenapa kamu harus keberatan, Sakura? Aku saja tidak merasa terganggu." Desis Neji tajam.

"Aku tidak menyukai wanita genit itu, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tertawa, mengobral senyuman pada semua orang dan sangat berisik."

"Kamu juga berisik," sahut Shikamaru cepat. Ia mengucek pelan kedua matanya dan menguap lebar. "Kamu cemburu pada Naruto, bukan begitu, Sakura?"

"Jangan bercanda," raung Sakura tidak terima.

"Tutup mulut kalian, dan kembali bekerja!" kata Sasuke begitu tegas. Neji mendelik ke arah Sakura untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya di ruang OSiS. Shikamaru kembali tertidur, sementara Kiba yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bisa melepas napas lega setelah merasakan ketegangan selama beberapa saat. Sedangkan Sakura terus bergumam tidak jelas di tempatnya duduk.

Selesai jam sekolah, Naruto berkeliling mencari Neji untuk mengembalikan buku catatan milik pemuda Hyuuga itu. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dia tidak berhasil menghubungi Neji, karena telepon genggam pemuda itu sedang tidak aktif saat ini. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Neji berjalan bersama Kiba juga Sasuke, mereka berjalan tepat ke arah Naruto sedang berdiri saat ini.

Naruto baru saja berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi saat Kiba memanggilnya dengan lantang. "Naruto?"

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Naruto kembali membalikkan badan dan memasang wajah datar. "Hai," sapa Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

"Kamu kemana saja, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Kata Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto tanpa merasa canggung. Naruto menghempaskan tangan Kiba kasar dan mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku sibuk," jawab Naruto cuek tanpa menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya dan ke arah Kiba. "Kebetulan, kita bertemu di sini." Naruto mengulum senyum manis pada Neji dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari dalam tasnya. "Terima kasih, catatanmu benar-benar membantuku."

Neji menerima catatan dari Naruto. "Sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah," Naruto menjawab santai. "Aku harus pergi, jaa..." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Neji dan berlalu pergi tanpa melirik ke arah Sasuke maupun Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian seakrab itu," Kiba memutuskan keheningan di antara mereka selepas kepergian Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kami akrab?" mata Neji berbinar jahil menatap Sasuke. "Tidak akan ada yang terganggu juga, jika seandainya aku menyukai Naruto?"

"Jangan bercanda," Kiba menatap Neji dengan mimik serius.

"Kenapa tidak? Naruto sangat manis. Aku rasa, aku menyukainya." Kata Neji lagi dengan maksud tersembunyi. Batinnya bersorak senang, melihat perubahan aura Sasuke yang mulai menggelap.

"Tapi Naruto tidak menyukaimu." Kata Kiba cepat. "Dia menyukai Sasuke." Tambahnya melirik takut ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto," jawab Neji tenang. "Lagipula, perasaan bisa berubah seiring waktu, bukan begitu, Sas?"

"Hn."

"Aku single, Naruto juga single. Bukankah kami cocok? Aku akan pastikan agar Naruto bisa move on darimu, Sasuke." Neji tersenyum senang, melenggang pergi dengan santainya, tanpa menghiraukan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke saat ini.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Lanjut/tidak? Monggo direview, thank you (:**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jealous

**Thank's untuk semua dukungan yang masuk #MengharuBiru... Untuk The Guess, thx banget koreksinya. Author sudah perbaiki di chap sebelumnya. Hontou nii arigatou (:**

**Shizaya dan Deshe Lusi, thx untuk koreksinya. Adegan itu bukan yuri, sumpeh deh author salah ketik. Otak sama jari tangan nggak sejalan... Sudah diperbaiki yah, sekali lagi thx (:**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender bender (again), and etc**

**Here We Go...**

**Sad Sonata**

**Chapter 2 : Jealous **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto memainkan biolanya dengan lincah dan penuh penghayatan. Kimimaro sang guru mendengarkan dengan khidmat, duduk disebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempat muridnya berdiri dan memainkan biola. Gadis itu diminta untuk membawakan satu bagian dari komposisi Four Seasons - Summer karya Vivaldi. Melodi itu mengalun lambat, lalu berubah cepat, kuat dan hangat menggambarkan musim panas.

Tidak seperti pemain musik pada umumnya, gadis itu bermain bukan hanya untuk mencari keindahan bunyi dari setiap gesekan yang dihasilkannya. Seringkali dia melupakan etiket bermain dan cenderung mengikuti kata hatinya. Penonton seolah ditarik ke dalam cerita yang disampaikan oleh lagu yang Naruto bawakan. Sejak dulu dia selalu bermain total hingga perasaan itu sampai ke hati penonton.

Kimimaro berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Naruto setelah gadis itu mengakhiri permainannya dengan memainkan suara yang melambangkan hujan petir. "Bravo," kata Kimimaro dengan tatapan penuh kebanggaan. "Dan boleh kutanya lagi kenapa kamu berhenti bermain biola selama dua tahun lebih?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Karena aku bodoh," jawab Naruto ketus. "Bisakah sensei berhenti menanyakan hal itu." Tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Kimimaro berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan mengacak rambut pirang gadis itu pelan lalu berjalan kembali dan duduk di kursi kerjanya yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kamu menelantarkan bakatmu selama dua tahun lebih, Naruto."

"Kumohon, jangan dibahas lagi. Terkadang aku juga kesal jika mengingatnya." Kata Naruto lirih. "Bagaimana permainanku, sensei?" Naruto segera duduk di depan meja kerja Kimimaro dan menatap pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu lurus.

"Memukau seperti biasanya," jawab Kimimaro membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Acap kali mengabaikan teknik," Kimimaro menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh, membuat gadis itu menunduk dan nampak mengecil di tempat duduknya. "Namun begitu total dan murni, aku sangat menyukai gaya permainanmu." Seru Kimimaro jujur membuat senyum Naruto kembali merekah lebar.

"Benarkah, sensei? Benarkah?" Naruto nampak tidak percaya. Kimimaro tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan, membuat gadis itu terpekik senang. "Arigatou," kata Naruto riang.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto seraya membereskan partitur-partitur miliknya dan memasukkan biola serta busurnya ke dalam kotak.

"Minggu depan aku tidak bisa mengajarmu," jawab Kimimaro bertopang dagu pada kedua tangannya. Aktivitas Naruto terhenti seketika saat mendengar penuturan gurunya tersebut. "Anda baru mengajar saya selama dua bulan, dan sekarang anda sudah mau berhenti untuk mengajar saya? Bukankah sensei sendiri yang mengatakan jika permainan biola saya memukau? Kenapa anda mau berhenti mengajar saya?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar dengan nada sedih.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku akan berhenti mengajarmu," kata Kimimaro memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak bisa mengajar saya minggu depan."

"Aku harus pergi ke Jerman, untuk memeriksakan tulang tanganku. Aku juga ingin kembali bisa bermain biola, Naruto."

"Benarkah, jadi anda akan kembali berjuang untuk sembuh?"

Kimimaro menghela napas pendek. "Kemungkinannya sangat kecil untukku bisa sembuh dan bisa bermain biola seperti dulu. Tapi, setidaknya aku sudah berjuang."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Kimimaro dan menatapnya teduh, hatinya begitu tersentuh akan penuturan gurunya ini. Empat tahun yang lalu, Kimimaro masih berdiri dari satu panggung ke panggung dunia lainnya sebagai soloist maupun sebagai masterconcert. Namun kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa dirinya menyebabkan dia mundur dari dunia musik, karena beberapa tulang jari tangan kirinya remuk. Kimimaro sempat frustasi, karena terapi yang dijalaninya dulu tidak mampu menyembuhkannya secara sempurna. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih pulang ke Jepang dan mengasingkan diri, sampai Kurama yang kebetulan sahabat baiknya datang dan memohon agar dia mau menjadi guru bagi Naruto. "Aku senang mendengarnya, sensei."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap gadis kecil," kata Kimimaro mengulum senyum. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kemungkinan untukku kembali normal sangat kecil. Tapi, aku sudah memiliki alternatif lain jika kemungkinan buruk itu terjadi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Kimimaro membuat Naruto berdecih sebal. "Ayo, aku antar kamu kembali ke asrama. Sudah jam delapan malam," tawar Kimimaro.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Naruto halus. "Sebaiknya sensei menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keberangkatan sensei minggu depan."

"Baiklah jika kamu menolak," Kimimaro mengeluarkan beberapa buku partitur dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Aku ingin kamu berlatih memainkan lagu ini."

"Mozart?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, Mozart." Sahut Kimimaro datar. "Aku ingin mendengar hasil latihanmu sekembalinya aku nanti."

"Ok, siapa takut." Sahut Naruto percaya diri. Ia membungkuk kecil pada Kimimaro, segera pamit dan berjalan pulang kembali menuju asrama. Gadis itu pulang dengan bersiul-siul kecil, udara malam pertengahan musim panas ini terasa hangat. Ia melirik ke arah beberapa anggota OSIS yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah malam ini. Belakangan ini para anggota OSIS sangat sibuk mempersiapkan pemilihan ketua OSIS periode baru. Voting akan dilakukan satu minggu lagi, karenanya para anggota OSIS yang masih menjabat selalu pulang malam untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang masih tersisa.

Naruto berjalan semakin cepat, saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan bersama dengan Neji, Kiba juga Shikamaru. Dan oh, jangan lupakan Sakura yang menempel begitu dekat di sisi kiri putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu. Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya, kepalanya menunduk dan mengumpat dalam hati karena belokan menuju asrama masih agak jauh di depan.

Seperti biasa, Shikamaru menguap lebar dengan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala. Matanya menyipit, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan saat melihat siluet sosok yang dikenalnya. "Bukankah itu Naruto?" katanya kurang yakin.

Neji melirik ke arah Shikamaru sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang dimaksud oleh pemuda Nara itu. "Yah, sepertinya itu dia. Darimana dia," Neji menyipitkan mata menatap kotak yang ditenteng oleh Naruto. "Biola? Naruto kembali bermain biola?" ada nada senang dalam suara Neji saat mengatakan itu yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam merasa jengkel. Neji berlari kecil menuju Naruto, tanpa menghiraukan keempat teman lainnya. "Naruto?" panggilnya kencang. "Naruto?" panggilnya lagi saat gadis itu tidak menyahut dan mulai berbelok arah menuju gedung asrama putri.

"Sial," gumam Naruto pelan saat mendengar Neji memanggil namanya untuk yang kedua kali. Ia berhenti di tempat, berbalik dan tersenyum kaku saat melihat Neji yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Konbanwa," sapa Naruto lembut.

"Konbanwa," sahut Neji. "Darimana?"

"Les biola," jawab Naruto dalam hati berteriak ingin segera menghilang karena terlalu malas untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke juga Sakura yang sekarang mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Neji mencubit pipi Naruto gemas dan berseru senang. "Syukurlah kamu mulai bermain lagi, kamu tahu, aku sangat menyukai permainan biolamu." Dia tidak sadar jika awan hitam kini menggantung di atas kepala Sasuke yang siap meledak melihat keakraban keduanya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Neji. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lama," jawab Neji jujur. Mereka mengobrol begitu akrab, tanpa sadar jika saat ini ada Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sakura yang berdiri tepat di belakang Neji. Dehaman Sasuke menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. "Kenapa baru pulang, Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Mata Sakura menyipit, jelas mengatakan jika dia tidak menyukai gadis pirang di hadapannya. Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku diberi izin khusus untuk keluar asrama oleh pihak sekolah." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi datar pada Sasuke.

"Kamu keluar asrama hanya untuk les biola?" cibir Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kenapa, Namikaze. Sekarang kamu mulai sadar jika kamu tidak pandai di bidang akademik hingga berubah haluan ke bidang musik?" timpal Sasuke datar namun ada maksud mengejek di dalamnya.

Rahang Naruto berubah keras saat mendengar penuturan keduanya, tangannya menggenggam erat kotak biolanya. Ingin sekali dia menjambak rambut Sakura dan menampar pria sombong di depannya ini dengan keras. Naruto baru saja akan membalas kata-kata pedas Sasuke, namun suara Sakura memotong kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. "Mungkin dia berharap bisa masuk universitas dengan kemampuannya main biola," kata Sakura masih dengan senyum merendahkan. "Bagaimana masa depanmu nanti jika kamu tidak serius dengan akademikmu, Naruto? Mencari uang hanya mengandalkan bermain biola, hah?"

Neji mendesis dan angkat bicara dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Dengar-" Naruto menarik tangan kanan Neji pelan, membuat pria itu terdiam dan melirik ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke lurus, dia terlihat begitu tenang padahal perasaanya begitu terluka saat ini. "Aku memang tidak sepandai kalian dalam hal akademik," kata Naruto tenang dan dalam. "Bisa dibilang jika aku sangat bodoh dalam hal itu," tambahnya dengan senyum getir. "Masa depanku, adalah urusanku." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Terima kasih, kalian sudah menghawatirkan masa depanku. Maaf, aku mengganggu waktu berharga kalian. Konbanwa." Naruto mengangguk kecil pada keempatnya, melirik dan tersenyum pada Neji sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Kalian keterlaluan," tegur Shikamaru menatap langit hitam di atasnya setelah Naruto cukup jauh untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta," Sakura membela diri.

"Kamu seperti nenek sihir," Kiba berkata dengan berani membuat pelipis Sakura berkedut marah.

"Kenapa kalian bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa mengetahui kemapuan Naruto sebenarnya?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya sementara Sasuke mengatupkan mulut rapat, pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Naruto memang lemah dalam akademik, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Selama ini dia selalu masuk peringkat dua puluh lima besar di sekolah, aku rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Sakura mendengus. "Kamu bilang ranking dua puluh lima itu tidak buruk?" katanya merendahkan. "Bahkan Hinata saja bisa masuk lima belas besar," tambah Sakura menjengkelkan.

Neji mengambil napas dalam, mengatur napasnya agar tetap bersikap tenang. "Jangan memandang seseorang sebelah mata, Sakura. Kamu akan sangat terkejut jika kamu tahu kemampuan bermusik Naruto." Mata Neji beralih ke arah Sasuke. "Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Sas." Katanya tajam. Tanpa melirik dua kali, Neji melangkah pergi disusul Kiba yang berjalan meninggalkan ketiga temannya. Kemudian Shikamaru pun ikut menyusul, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua di sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Neji?" Sakura terlihat kesal. "Kenapa dia selalu saja membela Naruto? Apa dia benar-benar menyukainya?" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sakura menghentakkan kaki kesal dan dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin dan menatap refleksi diri pada cermin di depannya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, napasnya tercekat. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya turun juga. Naruto menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Dia tidak mau terlihat begitu lemah, tapi terkadang dia juga merasa terlalu lelah untuk bersikap kuat.

Ia kembali menyeka air matanya kasar, namun pada akhirnya pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Air matanya tidak mampu dibendung lagi. Naruto duduk di atas lantai dingin kamar mandi. Kedua kakinya ditekuk, kepalanya menunduk dalam hingga menyentuh lutut kakinya. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara, hanya ada isakan yang sesekali terdengar dan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari ujung-ujung mata yang memiliki iris saphire indah.

Gadis itu kembali ke dalam kamar setelah merasa lelah menangis, matanya sedikit bengkak karenanya. Naruto melirik ke arah telepon genggamnya. Ada beberapa email masuk, salah satunya dari Neji. Ia membuka email dari pemuda itu, dan dengan cepat membaca isinya. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" begitu isi email dari Neji. Naruto memilih untuk tidak membalas email dari Neji dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan beberapa PR yang masih belum dia selesaikan.

Rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menutup mata. Ucapan Sasuke dan Sakura masih terngiang begitu keras di telinganya, hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Naruto menghela napas panjang dan membuka buku literatur sejarah Jepang miliknya, mencoba fokus pada hal lain untuk mengenyahkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu dari dalam pikirannya.

Naruto terbangun di meja belajarnya pagi ini. Dia tidak tahu jam berapa dia tidur tadi malam, yang jelas sudah lewat dini hari saat rasa lelah menyerangnya begitu hebat. Sisa-sisa tangis masih terlihat di wajahnya saat ini, matanya masih sedikit bengkak, membuat Naruto mengomel kesal dalam hati.

.

Gadis itu menyimpan biolanya di dalam loker untuk berlatih sepulang sekolah di ruangan yang biasa dia gunakan. Setelah membawa beberapa buku yang diperlukannya untuk pelajaran pagi ini, dia pun menutup pintu lokernya pelan. Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sisinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto mulai berjalan melewati Sasuke, namun ia kalah cepat karena Sasuke sudah kembali berdiri di depannya, menghalangi jalan gadis itu.

"Minggir," kata Naruto dingin. Suasana di lorong loker sudah sepi karena lima menit lagi bel masuk pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi, dan para murid sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

Sasuke bergeming, matanya menatap lurus wajah Naruto yang terlihat tidak segar pagi ini. "Kamu menangis?" suara Sasuke serak, ada nada bersalah pada suaranya saat ini. "Apa karena ucapanku?" Naruto memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain dan mengacuhkan pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. "Maaf," kata Sasuke dalam.

Apa lagi yang bisa membuat Naruto lebih terkejut dari sekarang, seorang pangeran es pujaan siswi Konoha Gakuen mengatakan 'maaf' pada dirinya yang selalu dianggap bodoh oleh pemuda itu. "Minggir!" Naruto mengacuhkan pernyataan Sasuke. "Aku sudah minta maaf, setidaknya ucapkan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke tajam. "Tatap aku, aku bicara padamu." Jari tangan Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto hingga gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan pandangan keduanya pun bertemu.

"Kamu tahu apa kesalahan terbesarku?" kata Naruto setengah berbisik. "Kesalahan terbesarku adalah jatuh cinta padamu, dan menyia-nyiakan waktu selama dua tahun hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting."

"Jadi sekarang kamu menyesal karena pernah menyukaiku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara serak. "Kamu marah karena aku menolakmu?" dia kembali bertanya tanpa melepaskan dagu Naruto.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, kamu tidak salah karena menolakku. Akulah yang salah karena jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak menangis saat kamu menolakku, karena aku cukup tahu diri." Naruto menarik napas panjang memberi jeda pada ucapannya untuk menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar. "Tapi ucapanmu tadi malam benar-benar melukaiku, kamu menyakitiku, Sasuke. Aku membencimu karena itu," ujar Naruto menahan tangis dengan napas tercekat. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air mata itu tidak jatuh.

Sasuke membeku mendengar ucapan Naruto, dadanya mendadak sesak melihat wajah Naruto yang terluka. Rasa bersalah mencekram hatinya kuat. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk gadis di depannya ini erat, namun dia tahu jika dia tidak memiliki hak untuk itu. "Maaf," hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan diri darinya lalu berjalan pergi menuju kelas, sedikit tergesa karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mereka tidak pernah saling tegur sapa setelah kejadian itu. Naruto bersikap begitu acuh dan dingin terhadap Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri. Walau begitu, tetap saja matanya tidak bisa teralihkan dari sosok Naruto jika secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu di lorong sekolah, kantin atau perpustakaan.

.

Kiba terlihat termenung di meja kerjanya di ruang OSIS. Keningnya sesekali berkerut, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Jangan diam saja, Kiba. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu, aku ingin cepat pulang." Tegur Neji tidak ramah. "Bangunkan Shikamaru, jika terus seperti ini, kita harus terus menerus lembur untuk menyelesaikan tugas sebelum serah terima jabatan kepengurusan minggu depan." Neji menghela napas lelah, namun Kiba tidak ambil peduli dan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Neji, menurutmu Naruto bagaimana?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba, seolah menghentikan aliran udara di sekitarnya. Sasuke bahkan sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya, mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" sebelah alis Neji terangkat, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kiba.

"Akhir-akhir ini Naruto terlihat sangat manis." Kiba menghela napas panjang. "Aku suka saat dia menggerai rambut pirangnya, terlihat dewasa." Kiba merona malu.

Neji berdecih dan melempar Kiba dengan sebuah buku. Beruntung Kiba bisa menghindar cepat, namun naas bagi Shikamaru, buku itu mendarat mulus di kepalanya dengan suara keras. Kiba tertawa terpingkal melihat Shikamaru yang mengerang kesakitan, namun tawanya terhenti seketika saat sebuah buku lain mendarat bebas di kepalanya. "Hei!" Kiba menggeram marah pada Neji.

"Bukankah kamu menyukai Hinata? Kenapa melirik gadis lain," kata Neji tidak terima.

Kiba salah tingkah di tempat duduknya dan tertawa hambar. "Justru karena aku sering melihat Hinata, hingga tidak sadar jika aku ikut memperhatikan Naruto juga."

"Awas jika kamu berani macam-macam, Kiba." Ancam Neji berbahaya.

"Tenang, Neji. Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Hinata." Kiba kembali tertawa gugup.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera memeriksakan mata, Kiba." Sasuke menginterupsi. "Naruto terlihat manis?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Tapi itu memang benar," kata Kiba cepat lalu melirik ke arah Neji takut sebelum lanjut bicara. "Buktinya, ada beberapa siswa yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Apa?" Sasuke berkata keras, pulpen yang digenggamnya bahkan terlepas dari genggamannya dan menggelinding di atas kertas laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kamu terlihat tidak rela," seru Shikamaru ikut bicara setelah acara tidurnya terganggu oleh lemparan salah sasaran Neji.

"Selera mereka begitu buruk hingga memilih Naruto," kata Sasuke datar, mengabaikan gemuruh aneh di dalam dadanya saat ini.

"Ah, aku lupa jika aku ada janji dengan Naruto." Seru Neji tiba-tiba, menyebabkan tiga buah kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan merapihkan meja kerjanya. "Aku berjanji untuk membantunya belajar di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah hari ini."

"Pekerjaanmu belum selesai," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya nanti," kata Neji sungguh-sungguh.

"Kerjakan sekarang!" perintah Sasuke tegas membuat Neji kembali duduk dan mendengus kesal. Sasuke merapihkan kertas laporan di atas mejanya dan menyusunnya rapih. "Aku ingin semua tugas kalian yang masih belum selesai sudah rampung dan tersusun rapih di meja kerjaku besok." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan menatapnya datar. "Terutama kamu, Shika."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu acuh, namun segera mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Mau kemana?" tanya Kiba penasaran. "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke datar. "Dan katakan pada Sakura apa yang kukatakan pada kalian barusan!"

Sasuke berjalan sedikit cepat, berjalan memutar mengambil jalan yang lebih panjang menuju gedung perpustakaan untuk menghidari Sakura yang saat ini ada di ruang guru, dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan bertemu di tengah jalan jika Sasuke memilih rute biasa. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, mata pria itu menyisir seluruh ruangan dan menyeringai kecil saat matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perang dingin diantara mereka dan memulai lembaran baru, itupun jika Naruto bersedia tentunya.

Pemuda itu mengambil buku secara acak dari rak buku terdekat tanpa melihat judul buku tersebut dan berjalan ke meja Naruto serta duduk persis di sebelah kanan gadis itu. Beberapa murid yang melihat kejadian itu saling berbisik, jelas tertarik akan alasan Sasuke yang memilih duduk di samping Naruto.

Merasa terganggu, gadis itu melirik ke samping dan bergerak ke samping kiri saat melihat Sasuke duduk di samping kanannya kini. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bosan. "Membaca," jawabnya pendek dan kembali berpura-pura membaca buku yang sedang ada di tangannya.

"Kamu membaca buku reproduksi wanita?" suara Naruto sedikit aneh saat mengucapkannya.

Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk kecerobohannya yang tidak melihat judul buku yang diambilnya dari atas rak buku. "Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada tajam. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan mulai membereskan buku pelajarannya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Pergi," jawab Naruto. "Sepertinya Neji sangat sibuk hari ini, jadi lebih baik aku pergi dan membuat janji lagi nanti."

"Aku bisa membantumu belajar," kata Sasuke dengan nada nyaris kaku, membuat Naruto terkejut. "Apa?"

"Kita bisa belajar bersama jika kamu mau," tawar Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Sasuke. "Kamu bercanda?" Naruto tertawa geli.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Sasuke tidak suka.

"Kenapa kamu mau membantuku?" desak Naruto.

"Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah keras.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak perlu membuang waktu berhargamu untukku, Uchiha. Tapi terima kasih untuk tawarannya," kata Naruto lembut dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal di tempat duduknya saat ini.

"Dia menolakku?" desis Sasuke lirih. "Naruto menolakku?" rahang Sasuke mengeras menahan marah, harga dirinya seolah diinjak-injak oleh Naruto. "Berani sekali dia menolak kebaikan hatiku." Sasuke terus bergumam kesal dan meninggalkan perpustakaan untuk kembali ke ruang OSIS, membawa perasaan dongkol yang bercokol di hatinya.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap baik kepadaku? Benar-benar aneh," kata Naruto. Gadis itu hendak membuka loker miliknya saat empat orang siswi berjalan ke arahnya dan menyudutkannya di sana. "Mau apa kalian?" tanya Naruto mencium aroma yang tidak dia sukai dari gerakan tubuh keempat siswi di depannya.

"Berani sekali kamu mendekati Sasuke-kun lagi," Tayuya buka suara dan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga punggung Naruto membentur loker di belakangnya keras. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu," sahut siswi lain yang bernama Hotaru. "Awalnya kamu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-kun, lalu mendekati Neji-kun, awas saja jika kamu berani mendekati Utakata-kun. Apa maumu sebenarnya? Dasar perempuan genit."

"Kalian benar-benar tidak menyenangkan," kata Naruto pedas. "Jika kalian menyukai mereka, kejar dan katakan secara langsung. Jangan menggangguku." Teriak Naruto keras menghasilkan sebuah tamparan yang mendarat keras di pipi kanannya.

"Dasar sampah, kamu pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Fuu senang setelah berhasil menampar Naruto. "Ini peringatan untukmu, berhenti bersikap kecentilan atau kamu akan menyesal."

"Kamu menantang!" teriak Yugito keras saat Naruto menatap mereka berempat dengan berani. Fuu menjambak rambut Naruto dan membenturkan kepala Naruto ke loker hingga menyebabkan luka pada kening sebelah kirinya. Naruto tidak menjawab, dia sudah berpengalaman menghadapi siksaan semacam ini. Dulu dia sempat mendapatkan perlakuan lebih parah dari para siswi setelah dia menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Para siswi itu akhirnya menyerah dan tidak mengganggu Naruto lagi, karena berpikir jika usaha mereka sia-sia, Naruto terlalu keras kepala dan bukan lawan yang bisa dianggap enteng.

Naruto bisa saja melawan keempatnya saat ini, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dia takut jika dia berkelahi bisa menyebabkan tangannya terluka. Tangan merupakan aset berharga bagi seorang pemain biola. Sebuah luka kecil pada jari tangan saja bisa menyebabkan perbedaan besar pada nada yang dihasilkan saat memainkan biola.

"Kenapa diam saja, takut?" desis Yugito tanpa melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriakan keras dari ujung lorong mengagetkan keempat siswi yang sedang menindas Naruto. Keempatnya segera berlari pergi. "Hotaru?" siswa itu kembali berteriak memanggil nama salah satu siswi yang membully Naruto. Siswi yang bernama Hotaru itu akhirnya berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadapi siswa yang memanggil namanya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?" Utakata melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto lalu kembali menatap Hotaru yang terlihat gugup.

"Kami hanya mengobrol biasa," kata Hotaru berbohong.

"Ngobrol, huh?" bentak Utakata membuat Hotaru terkejut. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga dia terluka dan Yugito menjambak rambutnya? Jelaskan!"

"Dia menyebalkan," Hotaru berteriak marah dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Utakata menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan kecewa, pemuda itu menghela napas pendek dan berkata lirih, "minta maaf padanya."

Mata Hotaru membulat sempurna menatap Utakata horor. "Apa?"

"Cepat minta maaf padanya?"

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" tanya Hotaru tidak terima.

"Karena kamu sudah menyakitinya." Balas Utakata tenang.

"Kata teman-temanku dia sangat menyebalkan, jadi dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Oh," Utakata melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kamu hanya mendengar jika dia menyebalkan, dan memutuskan untuk ikut menyakitinya, begitu? Asal kamu tahu, Hotaru. Sifatmu benar-benar kekanakkan."

"Kenapa kamu membelanya, apa kamu mengenalnya?" Hotaru berteriak marah.

"Tidak," jawab Utakata tenang.

"Aku membencimu," Hotaru kembali berteriak di depan wajah Utakata dan berbalik berlari pergi. Utakata menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hotaru dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan lokernya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan ini kepadamu?" tanya Utakata seraya menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Naruto. "Keningmu terluka," kata Utakata saat Naruto menatapnya bingung. Naruto menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut sakit dan menghela napas panjang saat melihat ada noda darah menempel di jari tangannya. "Sapu tanganmu akan kotor, tidak apa-apa aku membawa tisu." Kata Naruto sambil membuka loker miliknya. Ia meletakkan buku pelajarannya di dalam, mengambil selembar tisu dan menggunakannya untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar dari keningnya yang terluka.

Naruto menutup pintu loker dan menguncinya setelah mengambil kotak biola miliknya dari dalam sana. "Kamu bermain biola?" Utakata nampak tertarik.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto pendek.

"Kamu tahu siapa aku?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Utakata. "Kamu benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Aku cukup terkenal setelah Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Nara." Utakata sedikit tersinggung mengetahui Naruto yang tidak mengenalinya. Gadis itu masih menatapnya bingung, bagi Naruto selama ini hanya ada Sasuke saja, yang lain luput dari panca indranya. "Aku ketua klub musik, duduk di kelas 3B. Kamu Naruto-kan, murid kelas 3D. Aku sering melihatmu."

"Ah, begitu?"

"Ck, kamu benar-benar dingin." Utakata menggaruk kepalanya dan berdeham. "Ayo kuantar ke UKS, kita harus mengobati lukamu." Tawarnya ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu ke UKS. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke asrama saja. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu," Naruto menolak halus dan mengangguk kecil sebelum meninggalkan Utakata di sana seorang diri.

Gadis itu mengurungkan niat untuk kembali ke asrama dan memilih untuk berlatih biola di tempat biasa tanpa mengetahui jika Utakata mengikutinya. Pemuda itu berdiri di luar bersandar pada tembok. Sementara di dalam ruangan, Naruto membuka daun jendela, membiarkan udara hangat masuk meniup tubuhnya. Ia lalu menyimpan tas dan mengeluarkan biola dari dalam kotak. Naruto meletakkan ekor biola di bahunya lalu mengapitnya dengan dagu, dan menarik napas panjang. Ia memainkan Paganini Caprice 24 & Paganiniana, melodi cepat dan menghentak-hentak cocok untuk menyalurkan emosinya saat ini. Utakata menutup kedua matanya, menikmati permainan biola Naruto yang sangat memesona. Permainannya penuh amarah, luka sekaligus sakit hati di dalamnya. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum kecil sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

.

"Capek sekali," keluh Kiba saat keluar dari ruangan OSIS disusul yang lainnya.

"Setidaknya kita masih bisa pulang cepat hari ini," sahut Shikamaru bijak.

"Jam tujuh malam masih kamu bilang cepat?" Kiba menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu ada rencana apa setelah ini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah merona.

"Sakura, apa kamu tidak bosan terus mengajak Sasuke pergi kencan? Dia kan selalu menolakmu," Kiba menimpali dengan lancang dan menatap jijik gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura yang merasa tidak terima dan merasa terhina, akhirnya melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat pada perut Kiba hingga pemuda itu tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke menatap Kiba datar, sementara Neji dan Shikamaru bersikap cuek seperti biasa.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Sasuke menajamkan telinganya dan berjalan cepat menuju halaman sekolah.

"Maksudmu suara biola?" Shikamaru menjawab dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah berhasil mengontrol emosi kembali berjalan tenang dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Siapa yang bermain biola dijam segini? Mungkinkah anak klub musik?"

"Naruto?" Neji berkata lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh empat orang lain yang ada di sana.

"Jangan bercanda," sahut Kiba masih meringis dan mengelus perutnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tidak bercanda," seru Neji dengan mimik serius. "Ini permainan biola Naruto, aku sangat yakin. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya bermain, dulu sebelum dia memutuskan untuk gantung biola."

"Jadi Naruto benar-benar bisa bermain biola?" Kiba bertanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Begitulah," sahut Neji. "Seharusnya dia masuk Suna Music School, tapi entah kenapa dia malah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sini."

"Pantas saja nilai akademiknya tidak terlalu bagus," kata Kiba sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Nilai akademikmu jauh di bawah Naruto," jawab Neji mengingatkan, sementara Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Hanya Sakura saja yang terlihat tidak senang mendengar alunan biola Naruto. "Dimana dia sekarang?" Neji kembali menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, sayangnya alunan biola itu berhenti, membuat keempat pemuda itu menghela napas kecewa, namun Sakura terlihat senang. "Ini sudah malam, kenapa dia belum kembali ke asrama?"

"Ini masih jam tujuh malam, Neji." Kata Shikamaru spontan, menganggap kekhawatiran Neji seperti seorang ayah yang mencemaskan anak gadisnya yang belum pulang.

"Tetap saja ini sudah malam," ujar Neji membela diri.

"Kamu perhatian sekali terhadap Naruto."

"Bukan urusanmu, Kiba." Neji mendesis pura-pura marah padahal matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang menekuk wajahnya dalam pertanda tidak suka. "Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku akan mencari Naruto."

"Untuk apa kamu mencarinya," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Dia bukan anak, kekasih atau adikmu. Kenapa harus membuang-buang waktu?" tambahnya seraya mendorong tubuh Neji untuk berjalan dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Neji akhirnya hanya bisa berdecak pasrah dan mengurungkan niat untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sekolah diributkan dengan kejadian kemarin sore antara Naruto dan Hotaru. Beberapa bahkan melebih-lebihkan cerita dengan mengatakan jika Hotaru memukul dan membuat Naruto menagis histeris. Beberapa siswi cekikikan, merasa senang karena akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan hukuman atas kelancangannya. Sasuke adalah pangeran sekolah, dan tidak satupun yang boleh mendekati apalagi memilikinya.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia sebuah pengecualian, siapa juga yang bisa melawannya. Putri pemilik rumah sakit besar di Konoha dan merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Bisikan itu berhenti saat Naruto berjalan dengan dagu terangkat sepanjang lorong sekolah. Ia sudah mendengar gosip itu dan hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Mereka mengatakan jika Naruto bersujud pada keempat siswi itu untuk meminta ampun? Hah, yang benar saja.

"Naruto?" teriak Ino dari kejauhan menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mengernyit melihat Ino nampak kusut, napasnya memburu dan terus menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Ino terbatuk dan berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang masih tersengal. "Hinata," katanya pendek.

"Hinata?" beo Naruto. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia melabrak Hotaru di kelas 3A," jelas Ino cepat setelah berhasil menormalkan napasnya. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera berlari menuju kelas 3A. Ia menerobos kerumunan murid yang berkumpul di depan pintu kelas 3A, mereka berebut untuk melihat perkelahian antara Hotaru dan Hinata. Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata yang kini dipegang kuat oleh Neji, sedangkan Hotaru oleh Shikamaru.

"Temanmu memang pantas mendapatkannya," teriak Hotaru keras. "Seharusnya kami memberikan pelajaran lebih agar dia kapok dan berhenti bersikap centil."

"Naruto tidak seperti itu!" balas Hinata tidak kalah keras. Tidak ada Hinata yang pemalu saat ini, dia bisa sangat menyeramkan jika marah apalagi jika hal itu berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Dia seperti pelacur murahan," desis Yugito tajam. Neji dan Sasuke mengeram marah mendengar ucapan kasar Yugito, namun Sakura mendengus dan tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Yugito!" kata Neji dengan nada ancaman.

Yugito bergerak gelisah dan mundur beberapa langkah karena merasa terancam. Tayuya segera maju untuk membela Yugito dan angkat bicara. "Naruto hanya gadis centil yang suka menggoda siswa populer di sekolah ini. Dia bahkan berhasil mempengaruhimu, Neji-kun." Katanya sedikit gemetar saat Neji menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "Dia juga menggoda Sasuke-kun, bahkan dengan tidak tahu malu dia menyatakan cinta di depan semua orang padamu." Tayuya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Mata pria itu berkilat marah menatap Tayuya.

"Kalian tidak berhak melarangku untuk berteman dan memilih siapa yang aku sukai," kata Sasuke tajam. "Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Berani sekali kalian melakukan hal itu pada temanku, kalian sudah bosan sekolah di sini?" nada bicara Sasuke syarat ancaman.

"Aku sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama, jauh sebelum aku bertemu kalian. Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya?" tanya Neji kaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Utakata," sela Hotaru tajam. "Jangan bilang jika wanita menjijikan itu juga sudah mengenalnya sejak lama." Teriaknya marah.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin," potong Naruto dingin dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hotaru, menyebabkan setiap kepala menoleh ke arahnya."Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah menggodanya. Jadi apa yang kamu takutkan dariku? Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi dia memilih untuk membelamu kemarin," desis Hotaru meronta untuk membebaskan diri dari kuncian Shikamaru.

"Kamu benar-benar kekanakkan, Hotaru." Utakata yang baru saja bergabung menggeleng lemah, tidak percaya jika Hotaru benar-benar dendam pada Naruto hanya karena peristiwa kemarin. "Jika kemarin kamu berada diposisi Naruto, aku tentu akan menolong dan membelamu. Aku tidak berada dipihakmu karena kamu memang salah. Jangan hanya mendengar cerita dari satu pihak saja." Tambah Utakata kemudian berbalik pergi, sementara Hotaru bergetar menahan tangis. Merasa dipermalukan oleh Naruto di depan orang yang disukainya. Shikamaru akhirnya melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Hotaru, gadis itu akhirnya menerobos keluar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto lagi, atau kalian akan berurusan denganku." Sasuke menatap ketiga wanita itu begitu dingin. "Dan itu berlaku bagi semua orang di sekolah ini," tambahnya mengancam. Tayuya, Fuu dan Yugito menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mereka mengerti betul apa arti dari tatapan Sasuke saat ini. Tatapan yang penuh intimidasi itu membuat mereka bergetar dan takut hingga akhirnya mereka memilih untuk melarikan diri. Para murid lain yang mendengar jelas ancaman Sasuke perlahan membubarkan diri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Hinata menghela napas panjang dan melepaskan diri dari kuncian Neji yang sudah mengendur. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kamu baik-baik saja. Aku dengar mereka memukulimu?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Mereka tidak memukuliku." Jelasnya tanpa mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia ditampar.

"Benarkah?" Hinata memicingkan mata tidak percaya. "Keningmu terluka," katanya saat melihat ada sebuah plester di kening kiri Naruto.

"Ini," Naruto menunjuk ke keningnya. "Hanya benturan ringan," katanya tertawa hambar.

"Ayo ke kamar mandi," ajak Hinata menarik tangan kanan Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto sedikit panik.

"Dulu mereka biasa memukulmu di tempat yang tidak terlihat mata, aku harus memastikan jika keempat gadis sialan itu tidak melakukan hal yang serupa."

"Apa maksud Hinata barusan?" Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Naruto, menghentikan langkah gadis itu secara paksa.

"Kamu ingin tahu?" Hinata menatap dingin Sasuke. "Mereka menyakiti Naruto karena dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Hentikan, Hinata!" pinta Naruto tegas, namun Hinata tidak menggubrisnya dan lanjut bicara. "Mereka sering memukulnya hingga tubuh Naruto membiru di tempat yang tidak terlihat. Kamu tahu, orang menyebalkan sepertimu tidak layak mendapatkan pengorbanan seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto selama ini. Aku akan tertawa keras saat akhirnya kamu menyadari jika hanya Naruto yang benar-benar tulus menyukaimu, bukan karena keluarga, kepopuleran atau wajahmu. Tapi karena kamu adalah kamu, hanya seorang Sasuke."

"Hinata hentikan, kumohon." Kata Naruto memelas. "Ayo kembali ke kelas, bel pelajaran pertama akan segera berbunyi. Ayo!" Naruto menarik paksa tangan mungil Hinata keluar kelas.

Sasuke berdiri mematung, otaknya masih mencerna informasi yang baru disampaikan oleh Hinata. 'Naruto dibully, sejak lama?' batin Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sas?" Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hendak keluar untuk menyusul Naruto. "Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus bicara dengan Naruto."

"Jangan sekarang," kata Shikamaru tegas. "Temui dia saat semua sudah tenang, jangan sekarang." Tambahnya menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke pelan. "Sebaiknya kamu duduk, jam pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi dimulai."

"Apa kamu tahu mengenai ini?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Neji yang kini memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Neji menggeleng pelan, "aku baru tahu." Kata Neji getir. "Naruto pasti melarang Hinata untuk mengatakan hal ini padaku. Aku tidak habis pikir, selama ini mereka membully Naruto, tapi gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum cerah? Oh Tuhan, Naruto benar-benar kuat."

"Atau berpura-pura kuat," sahut Kiba dalam dengan helaan napas panjang dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke akan Naruto semakin membucah di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Wajahmu terlihat kusut." Ino mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto dan menyedot susu kotak rasa coklat hingga habis tak bersisa. Beberapa siswi melirik ke arah mereka, namun tidak ada satupun yang berani mengganggu. Ancaman Sasuke pagi tadi cukup membuat mereka ketakutan rupanya.

"Minggu ini aku perlu teman dan tempat untuk berlatih biola," jawab Naruto sedih. "Tempat yang biasa kugunakan dikunci oleh pihak sekolah, dan aku memerlukan seseorang yang bisa bermain piano untuk mendampingiku latihan."

"Permainan pianoku tidak terlalu bagus, tapi aku bisa membantumu." Perkataan Ino nyaris membuat Naruto terlonjak senang.

"Sungguh, kamu mau membantuku?" Ino mengangguk semangat. "Arigatou," kata Naruto menghambur memeluk Ino erat hingga gadis itu meronta karena sesak napas. "Tapi aku memerlukan tempat berlatih."

"Di rumahku saja," tawar Ino baik hati.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kamu benar-benar malaikat penolongku. Tapi apa orang tuamu tidak keberatan, Ino?"

"Mereka baru pulang dari toko bunga sekitar jam sembilan malam," jelas Ino. "Jika tidak sekalipun, aku rasa mereka malah akan bersorak senang jika tahu aku mau bermain piano lagi. Kamu akan berlatih apa?"

"Mozart, Violin sonata no. 27 in G, K." Jawab Naruto serius.

"Ah, sedikit berat." Ino berdecak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi jangan protes jika aku banyak melakukan kesalahan nanti."

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan protes. Sungguh," jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

"Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa mulai berlatih besok sore sepulang sekolah."

"Aku hanya diijinkan keluar selama empat hari dalam satu minggu, apa kamu tidak keberatan jika selama itu aku ikut berlatih di rumahmu?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Ino. "Hari ini aku juga akan berlatih piano, agar tidak terlalu memalukan saat mendampingimu berlatih besok." Ino terkikik geli.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan."

"Welcome," jawab Ino manis.

.

Esok sorenya, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Naruto berlatih di dampingi Ino di rumah gadis itu. Terkadang Hinata ikut serta, dan mereka pulang sebelum tepat pukul tujuh malam. Karena jarak rumah Ino dan sekolah cukup jauh, hingga Naruto memilih pulang lebih cepat agar tidak terlalu malam sampai di asrama. Ino tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat mendengar permainan biola Naruto, dan merasa rendah diri karenanya.

"Aku bukan pendamping yang pantas untukmu," kata Ino sedih dan merana di hari pertama mereka berlatih. "Tapi aku akan berlatih dengan giat agar tidak mengecewakanmu," katanya semangat membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar malam itu.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan menghindariku?" suara baritone Sasuke menghentikan permainan biola Naruto sore itu. Ia memilih untuk berlatih di atap sekolah setiap pulang sekolah jika tidak ada jadwal ke rumah Ino untuk berlatih bersama.

"Siapa yang menghindarimu," balas Naruto datar tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Naruto, memandang jauh ke bawah, melihat beberapa murid yang berjalan pulang maupun berjalan kembali ke asrama sore ini.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Kita sedang bicara," balas Naruto dingin.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Hinata tempo hari, jika kamu menjadi bulan-bulanan siswi di sini?"

"Itu masa lalu."

"Tetap saja itu terjadi," kata Sasuke melotot ke arah Naruto. "Dan semua itu karena aku?"

"Kenapa sekarang kamu peduli?" Naruto tertawa pahit. "Bersikaplah acuh seperti dulu, jangan berubah. Kamu membuatku tidak nyaman dengan bersikap seperti ini," tambah Naruto getir.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu memaafkanku?"

"Jauhi aku, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu di sekolah ini dengan tenang."

"Aku harus berbuat apa?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kenapa kamu tidak memiliki kekasih saja? Agar perhatian fans girlsmu itu teralihkan dariku. Kalau begitukan kehidupanku akan sedikit lebih baik." Kata Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," sahut Sasuke dingin dan berbalik pergi. Sedangkan Naruto mulai menggesekkan kembali busurnya pada senar biola hingga malam tiba.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, Konoha gakuen digemparkan dengan berita pasangan baru. Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu, siapa yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu. Hal itu tidaklah penting, yang penting sekarang adalah sang pangeran es sudah ada yang memiliki.

Naruto menanggapi hal ini dengan dingin, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan berita yang terus mengusik pendengarannya. Melodi indah dari Fur Elise - Beethoven mengalun indah siang ini di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Naruto memainkan komposisi itu dengan sempurna, begitu menyayat dan penuh penjiwaan. Entah kenapa jemarinya secara otomatis membawakan lagu itu, padahal niat awalnya adalah untuk membawakan karya Mozart. "Ada apa denganku?" tanya Naruto lirih saat alunan biolanya berakhir.

Kehidupan Naruto kembali berjalan normal, tidak ada satu muridpun yang kini berani mengganggunya. Fans girls Sasuke terlalu sibuk mengobati luka hati mereka karena Sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih. Para murid juga mulai maklum dengan kedekatannya dengan Neji. Hanya satu yang masih mengganjal kehidupan Naruto, yaitu sang ketua klub musik. Yang sering kali mengganggunya dan merayunya untuk masuk ke dalam klub musik.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, ketua klub musik." Raung Naruto. "Hotaru bisa salah paham." Jelas Naruto berharap agar Utakata bisa mengerti.

"Namaku Utakata, kenapa kamu masih belum mengingat namaku dan terus memanggilku ketua klub musik?" Utakata terlihat sedikit tersinggung. "Jika kamu tidak mau bergabung, setidaknya tolong bantu aku untuk pagelaran musik klasik di festival yang akan datang."

"Memangnya, apa yang akan kalian tampilkan?"

"Four Seasons - Vivaldi, komposisi penuh." Jawab Utakata yakin.

"Hah, penuh?" Naruto tersentak kaget. "Festival musim panas akan diadakan satu bulan lagi."

"Yah, terus kenapa?"

"Pertunjukannya lebih dari empat puluh menit. Menurutmu, waktu yang tersisa cukup untuk berlatih? Lalu kamu mau aku bertindak sebagai apa?"

"Concertmaster," jawab Utakata yakin.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan bercanda."

"Jadi, kamu mau jadi soloist?"

"Kukira aku akan jadi pemain biola kedua," jawab Naruto.

"Dengan kemampuanmu, kamu bahkan berhak menjadi soloist."

"Ck, kamu terlalu berlebihan, ketua klub musik."

"Aku akan terus mengganggumu sampai kamu bersedia bergabung," teriak Utakata pada Naruto yang melambai pergi. "Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku rasa aku butuh bantuan Asuma sensei." Utakata tersenyum penuh arti dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, sensei?" Naruto menatap Kimimaro yang hanya menatapnya datar, sementara Ino yang sengaja ikut untuk mendampingi Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, terlalu gugup walau hanya untuk menatap wajah Kimimaro.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, Naruto." Ujar Kimimaro. "Bravo," katanya dengan senyum mengembang dan bertepuk tangan keras.

"Kita berhasil, Ino." Seru Naruto terpekik senang.

"Permainanmu juga bagus, Yamanaka-san." Puji Kimimaro. "Dengan latihan serius, aku yakin kamu bisa berkembang sangat pesat. Kamu berbakat."

"Arigatou," Ino tertunduk tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia mendampingi muridku ini," tambah Kimimaro yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak gadis itu.

"Saya senang bisa membantu," Ino akhirnya mampu mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Kimimaro dan tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Ujar Kimimaro serius. "Aku harus kembali ke Jerman untuk terapi."

"Berapa lama?"

"Paling sebentar dua tahun," jawab Kimimaro. Mata Naruto berkilat sedih, namun gadis itu kembali mengembangkan senyum. "Kalau begitu pergilah, aku akan selalu mendukung anda, sensei."

"Kamu serius?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Aku juga punya satu berita." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada sedikit keraguan menyergapnya kini. "Mungkin aku akan tampil di festival musim panas nanti, bergabung dengan klub musik untuk membawakan Four Seasons - Vivaldi, satu komposisi penuh."

"Benarkah? Itu berita baik." Kimimaro berkata senang, Ino yang duduk di samping Naruto juga mengangguk setuju.

"Hanya saja, Asuma sensei menunjukku sebagai concertmaster. Aku belum percaya diri untuk memegang posisi itu," Naruto menunduk. 'Pasti gara-gara ketua klub musik itu.' Batin Naruto kesal.

"Kamu pantas mendapatkan posisi itu, yakinlah dengan kemampuanmu." Ujar Kimimaro memberikan semangat. "Kapan festivalnya berlangsung?"

"Pertunjukan kami saat upacara penutupan, berarti hari terakhir di bulan Juli."

Kimimaro mengangguk dan nampak berpikir. "Aku tidak janji, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk datang."

"Hontou?" Naruto memekik senang.

"Ya," jawab Kimimaro. Mereka bertiga terus larut dalam perbincangan ringan, dan kembali mulai berlatih sementara Ino duduk di samping Kimimaro untuk menikmati alunan biola milik Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, Sasuke memang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Ia bahkan berteriak senang saat pemuda itu menerima pernyataan cintanya satu minggu yang lalu. Namun, Sakura harus menerima pil pahit karena Sasuke tidak sekalipun bersikap manis, layaknya seorang kekasih terhadapnya.

Pria itu hanya menanggapi dingin jika Sakura bergelayut manja dan meminta perhatiannya. Acara kencan mereka hanya dihiasi oleh celotehan Sakura, sementara pria itu hanya diam seolah pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Para siswi merasa iri pada Sakura saat ini karena ia telah berhasil mengikat sang pangeran. Namun hanya Sakura yang tahu jika mata Sasuke hanya mengarah pada satu orang, yaitu Naruto.

"Kamu kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura saat melihat perubahan mood kekasihnya ini. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, mulutnya terkatup rapat, sedangkan matanya menyipit tidak suka ke satu titik. Titik dimana Naruto dan Utakata berjalan berdampingan dengan menenteng sebuah kotak biola di masing-masing tangan kanan mereka.

"Kudengar mereka sedang dekat belakangan ini," kata Sakura datar. "Apalagi sekarang Naruto ikut berpartisipasi dalam konser yang akan diadakan klub musik di festival musim panas nanti."

"Begitu?" sahut Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, hatinya terasa sakit karena dia bisa melihat secara jelas jika Sasuke sedang cemburu saat ini melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Utakata. 'Kenapa kamu memilihku jika kamu menyukai orang lain?' batin Sakura pahit.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana, semoga cukup puas dengan chapter ini. Monggo diriview... Thank you (:**


	3. Chapter 3 : Concert

**Hello, minna. Thank you untuk semua yang masih bersedia baca dan meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review. Maaf tidak dibalas satu persatu, tapi author baca kok. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

**Maaf jika alur ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan isi lagu yang jadi inspirasi awal pembuatan fict ini. Karena pada akhirnya, alur cerita akan ditulis sesuai dengan imajinasi author dan keluar dari konteks lagu. Maaf jika mengecewakan... BW dan UC masih dikerjakan, jadi maaf belum bisa update cepat.**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender bender (again), and etc**

**Here We Go...**

**Sad Sonata**

**Chapter 3 : Concert**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Seperti biasanya, anggota klub musik yang sudah diseleksi kembali berlatih dengan giat dengan Asuma yang bertindak sebagai konduktor sementara. Hotaru ditunjuk sebagai soloist untuk pertunjukan musikal klub musik kali ini. Masterconcert dipegang oleh Naruto, sementara Utakata sebagai violin 1.

Pada awalnya, beberapa anggota klub musik tidak menerima keputusan Asuma yang tanpa sepertujuan mereka menunjuk Naruto yang merupakan orang luar sebagai masterconcert. "Kita memerlukan seseorang yang memang pantas untuk menduduki posisi itu, aku tidak peduli jika dia bahkan bukan anggota klub musik. Karena pada dasarnya, dia masih tetap siswi sekolah ini." Kata Asuma beralasan saat anak asuhnya meminta penjelasan mengenai keikutsertaan Naruto pada pagelaran kali ini.

"Setidaknya kami ingin mendengar kemampuannya bermain biola," tukas salah satu pemain cello masuk akal.

Asuma menghela napas panjang dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah perdebatan panas itu. "Bagaimana, Naruto?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu cuek dan menjawab dengan nada tenang. "Tidak masalah," katanya sambil mempersiapkan biola miliknya. Naruto melemparkan tatapan dingin ke arah Utakata yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, membalas Naruto. 'Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan ada dalam masalah seperti ini.' Batin Naruto kesal. Gadis itu merapalkan doa di dalam hati, mencoba menguatkan diri. Sekarang yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin.

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia berdiri di bawah tatapan tajam dan tidak suka para anggota klub musik yang berpikir jika dia hanyalah seekor serangga yang harus dibasmi. Hanya ada beberapa anggota yang terlihat netral dan dengan nyaman duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di ruangan itu.

Ia mengibaskan beberapa kali busur biola miliknya, dagunya mengapit sempurna ekor biola, matanya terpejam sempurna saat nada pertama dimainkan. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam, mulutnya membisu saat Naruto mengalunkan lagu karya Beethoven - Violin Sonata No 5 In F Major Op. 24 Spring 1st Mvt (Allegro).

Keadaan ruangan yang panas seolah berganti dengan kegembiraan udara musim semi yang menyenangkan. Beberapa anggota musik bahkan mengucek mata mereka beberapa kali saat mereka berilusi melihat padang bunga yang terhampar di depannya, disertai sepoi angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka halus. Mulut Naruto tersenyum tipis, badannya bergerak lembut mengikuti alunan biola. Gesekan strings miliknya mengalun indah, selembut musim semi. Jiwanya menyatu bersama biola miliknya, menghasilkan pesan yang langsung tersampaikan ke hati penontonnya.

Hanya ada keheningan menyeruak, sesaat setelah Naruto mengakhiri permainannya. Hingga akhirnya, Asuma berdiri dan bertepuk tangan memutus keheningan itu. Tepuk tangan disusul oleh para murid yang dengan terbuka, mengakui kebolehan Naruto dalam bermain biola. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka berpendapat jika kemampuan Naruto jauh di atas Hotaru yang ditunjuk sebagai soloist. Setelah kejadian itu, mereka akhirnya menerima Naruto dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka berlatih bersama hingga malam, bahkan beberapa murid meminta Naruto untuk menemani mereka berlatih jika Naruto memiliki waktu luang.

.

.

.

"Hotaru, bagaimana kamu bisa bertahan satu ruangan dengan Naruto?" kata Yugito memanasi. "Dalam waktu yang lama pula," tambahnya tak percaya.

Hotaru menatap makan siangnya malas dan melirik tajam ke arah meja Naruto yang kini penuh dengan anggota klub musik yang sengaja makan siang bersamanya. "Kalian pikir aku suka," balas Hotaru tajam. 'Walau tidak bisa kupungkiri jika permainan biolanya benar-benar hebat,' kata Hotaru dalam hati. Egonya melarang keras dirinya untuk mengakui kemampuan Naruto secara terbuka.

"Lihat saja dia saat ini," timpal Fuu menatap meja Naruto sekilas. "Bagaimana bisa dia memikat anggota klub musik hingga mereka terus menempel padanya seperti perangko?" ujarnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Bahkan Utakata juga terus berada di dekatnya, benar-benar menyebalkan." Dengus Yugito kesal.

"Kamu harus membalas mereka, Hotaru." Kata Tayuya angkat bicara. "Mereka juga mengkhianatimu, mereka berteman dengan gadis menyebalkan itu."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas mereka?" Hotaru menghela napas panjang.

"Kamu hanya perlu berpura-pura jika tanganmu terkilir atau patah dan tidak bisa bermain biola. Tanpa adanya dirimu, klub musik tidak mungkin bisa tampil di festival nanti. Bukan begitu?" Fuu menekan rasa puasnya saat melihat Hotaru berpikir serius mengenai kata-katanya. Sedangkan Yugito dan Tayuya saling melempar tatapan penuh arti. Ketiganya yakin jika mereka bisa mempengaruhi pikiran Hotaru yang terlalu polos, dan meracuninya dengan hal-hal yang tidak benar mengenai Naruto. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa melihat kehancuran Naruto tanpa mengotori tangan mereka sendiri.

"Kalian benar," kata Hotaru penuh benci. "Dengan begitu, Naruto tidak akan bisa sombong karena bisa ikut dalam konser sebagai concertmaster. Dan mereka yang mengkhianatiku, harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatan mereka yang lebih memihak Naruto."

Keempatnya segera pergi dari kantin untuk menyusun rencana, memilih alasan yang paling tepat yang akan digunakan Hotaru nanti.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, bagaimana bisa tanganmu patah?" Asuma menatap Hotaru horor. Pagi ini, Hotaru datang ke ruang latihan dengan tangan digips.

"Gomenasai, sensei." Kata Hotaru lirih tanpa mampu menatap guru pembimbing di hadapannya. Para anggota klub musik yang hadir saling berbisik, ikut gelisah akan kelangsungan nasib konser mereka nanti. "Saya terjatuh dalam perjalanan pulang, kemarin. Dan tangan saya patah karenanya." Dusta Hotaru. "Menurut dokter, setidaknya perlu waktu tiga bulan untuk saya bisa sembuh total."

Asuma menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lelah. "Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi disaat-saat penting seperti ini, kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mencari penggantimu." Tukas Asuma kelam. "Kalian kembali berlatih, aku akan menghadap kepala sekolah untuk membahas hal ini."

Ruang latihan klub musik kembali ribut setelah kepergian Asuma, hingga Utakata mengambil alih dan menenangkan semuanya. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Hotaru yang masih menundukkan kepala. "Kamu benar-benar ceroboh," kata Utakata datar.

"Kamu pikir, aku menghendaki semua ini?" raung Hotaru mengagetkan anggota klub musik yang ada di sana. "Aku juga tidak mau hal ini terjadi," teriaknya marah dan berbalik pergi.

"Ouwwww," ringis Utakata saat Naruto menendang kakinya keras. "Sakit!" bentak Utakata pada Naruto.

"Rasakan," balas Naruto dingin. "Seharusnya kamu menghiburnya, bukan bersikap sinis seperti tadi." Tuduh Naruto.

"Aku juga khawatir," tukas Utakata cepat.

"Jika memang khawatir, katakan sejujurnya, jangan ditutup-tutupi seperti itu. Bersikap jujurlah pada orang yang kamu sukai, ketua klub musik."

Utakata mendesis pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya dingin. Gadis itu mendengus kecil dan membuang muka lalu kembali ke kegiatannya semula, berlatih biola.

Asuma segera menghadap Tsunade yang saat ini sedang menerima kunjungan Kakashi yang baru saja mengatakan jika dia bersedia menerima tawaran Asuma untuk menjadi konduktor tahun ini. Kepala sekolah berusia setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit setelah mendengar penuturan Asuma. "Sayang sekali jika klub musik tidak turut serta dalam festival kali ini." Tukas Tsunade kecewa.

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan diri, Senju-sama."

"Bagaimana jika kita menunjuk orang lain sebagai pengganti Hotaru?" usul Kakashi.

"Jangan bercanda," balas Asuma. "Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk itu."

"Aku yakin dia bisa," sahut Kakashi mantap.

"Siapa?" tanya Tsunade dalam.

"Naruto."

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah dengar berita terbaru dari klub musik?" Kiba menghambur masuk ke dalam kelas dan bercerita dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlari sepanjang lorong hingga ke dalam kelas setelah mendengar gosip terbaru yang dia dengar dari murid kelas satu anggota klub musik.

"Memangnya ada apa?" sahut Sakura. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan bergelayut manja, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memuja. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dan memilih untuk membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu," desis Kiba menatap Sakura sebal. Gigi gadis itu gemertak, dia berdiri dan memukul keras perut Kiba hingga pemuda itu tersungkur. Setelah puas melihat hasil kerjanya, Sakura akhirnya melenggang pergi untuk kembali duduk ke kursinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menerima gadis monster itu sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Kiba di sela erangan sakitnya. Dia mencoba kembali berdiri dengan bantuan Neji dan duduk di depan meja Sasuke. "Jadi, berita apa yang kamu dengar dari klub musik?" Neji bertanya ingin tahu.

"Tangan Hotaru patah," jawab Kiba.

"Itu saja?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kukira ada berita besar, Utakata jadian dengan Naruto, misalnya." Kata pemuda Nara itu mengacuhkan lirikan tajam Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Hal itu mungkin akan segera terjadi," balas Kiba tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh Sasuke yang dilayangkan lurus ke arahnya. Neji dan Shikamaru yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke, memasang wajah datar dan mengendalikan diri agar tidak tertawa puas karenanya. "Klub musik terancam tidak bisa tampil karena Hotaru tidak mungkin menjadi soloist karena kondisi tangannya. Kecuali-"

"Kecuali, apa?" potong Neji cepat.

"Kecuali, jika mereka bisa menemukan pengganti Hotaru secepat mungkin." Jawab Kiba.

"Kenapa tidak menunjuk Naruto sebagai pengganti?" Sasuke membuka suara.

"Konduktor baru memang menunjuk dia sebagai pengganti Hotaru," terang Kiba tenang.

"Apa?" teriak Shikamaru dan Neji bersamaan.

"Naruto benar-benar malang, dia bertanggungjawab besar akan ikut atau tidaknya klub musik di festival nanti."

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Kepala sekolah hanya memberinya waktu selama dua minggu untuk berlatih, dan setelah itu dia akan kembali dipanggil untuk uji kemampuan. Jika dia lulus, maka klub musik akan diijinkan tampil. Jika tidak, maka tahun ini klub musik tidak bisa ikut serta meramaikan festival musim panas." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

Shikamaru dan Neji mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Sasuke terdiam, menatap buku di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kini melayang pada sosok pirang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sensei?" Naruto berlari mengejar Kakashi. "Sensei?" teriaknya lagi yang kali ini berhasil menghentikan langkah pria itu. Kakashi berbalik dan mengulum senyum saat melihat mantan muridnya dulu kembali berdiri di hadapannya dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Kakashi bertanya tenang.

"Maksud sensei apa, dengan menunjuk saya sebagai soloist pengganti?" tanya Naruto tidak terima. "Jangan-jangan, sensei masih dendam pada saya karena saya memutuskan untuk sekolah di sini dan menolak untuk melanjutkan di Suna School Music?" tuduhnya berapi-api.

"Masa depanmu adalah milikmu, Naruto. Aku tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hal itu. Aku menunjukmu karena aku merasa jika tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk mengisi posisi itu selain dirimu. Hanya itu, tidak lebih."

"Lalu mengapa anda tiba-tiba menjadi konduktor kami? Hal ini terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan."

Kakashi kembali tersenyum dan menjawab tenang. "Asuma meminta bantuanku untuk menjadi konduktor di festival kali ini. Dia menginginkan hal istimewa di pagelaran kali ini, karena itu aku bersedia membantunya." Walau dalam hati Kakashi membenarkan, jika alasan lain dia menerima tawaran Asuma adalah karena dia tahu jika Naruto ikut ambil bagian di pagelaran musik kali ini. Kakashi pernah bekerja sebagai guru musik di SMP tempat Naruto sekolah dulu. Sebelum akhirnya dia menerima tawaran menjadi dosen tetap jurusan seni musik di Universitas Konoha.

"Waktu dua minggu tidak cukup bagi saya berlatih, sensei." Kata Naruto lirih. "Bagaimana jika karena saya, klub musik tidak bisa tampil di festival nanti?"

"Kamu tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu?"

"Saya hanya bicara kenyataan, sensei." Balas Naruto datar. "Bagaimana jika saya gagal?"

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu, bukankah sebaiknya kamu mulai berlatih, Naruto? Lebih baik kamu gunakan waktu yang ada untuk berlatih, dan bawa klub musik untuk tampil di atas panggung. Jangan mengecewakan mereka," kata Kakashi panjang lebar dan menyerahkan buku partitur untuk dihapal Naruto. Gadis itu menatap kosong Kakashi, sementara Kakashi kembali mengulum senyum penuh keyakinan pada Naruto. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung untuk beberapa saat di sana.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kamu makan siang sendiri lagi. Mana Naruto?" Neji duduk di samping Hinata siang itu, terlihat heran karena adik sepupunya selalu makan siang seorang diri, beberapa hari ini.

"Jangan katakan jika kalian bertengkar," timpal Kiba mengedip genit ke arah Hinata yang kini tertunduk, merona malu karenanya.

"Mana Naruto?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya dengan suara baritonenya yang khas.

"Bukankah seharusnya kamu menanyakan keberadaan Sakura, kenapa malah begitu perhatian pada Naruto." Kiba melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku, ti-tidak tahu, beberapa hari ini, Naruto selalu menghilang saat jam makan siang." Jawab Hinata, sedikit terbata. "Dia sangat sibuk, bahkan lupa untuk mengisi perut."

"Maksudmu untuk test soloist?" Shikamaru ikut bergabung.

"Benar," jawab Hinata pendek. "Aku benar-benar khawatir. Dia sering melewatkan makan siang, dan berlatih hingga larut malam di sekolah. Benar-benar membuat cemas," kata Hinata dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Dia sangat bertanggung jawab," tukas Shikamaru dalam. "Bagaimana pun, nasib klub musik ada di tangannya sekarang."

"Hinata?" Utakata datang menginterupsi. "Kamu lihat Naruto?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata, menggeleng lemah.

"Begitu," Utakata terlihat kecewa. Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar. Namun bila dilihat dengan baik, pemuda itu memegang sumpitnya begitu erat sejak kedatangan Utakata yang menanyakan keberadaan Naruto. "Sebaiknya aku mencarinya lagi, jaa..." Utakata tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata, namun mengabaikan keempat pemuda yang duduk bersama gadis itu saat ini.

Kiba mendengus tidak percaya. Sedangkan Hinata kembali menunduk, tanpa mampu menatap wajah pemuda yang duduk di depannya saat ini. "Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, kenapa dia memberimu senyuman, kenapa?" protes Kiba kencang.

"Kenapa kamu harus protes?" Shikamaru menimpali dengan santai. "Setiap pria single berhak mendekati Hinata, lagipula, Hinata bukan kekasihmu." Tambahnya mengingatkan, rasanya menyenangkan untuk bisa menggoda Kiba juga Hinata. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta, namun entah apa yang masih menghalangi keduanya untuk saling jujur. Terkadang, Shikamaru melihat keduanya sangat gemas.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," kata Kiba dengan geram. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatapnya geli dan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Mau kemana, Sas?" tegur Neji saat melihat Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Sasuke datar. Kiba melambai ke arah Sasuke, saat pemuda itu berbalik pergi. Beberapa siswi yang ada di sana terpekik saat melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, melewati mereka.

"Bukankah dia bilang sudah kenyang?" Kiba mengernyit tidak mengerti, melihat Sasuke. Neji dan Shikamaru mengulum senyum kecil saat melihat pemuda itu membeli beberapa buah roti dan sekotak susu coklat.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan, melihat ke beberapa ruang yang mungkin dipakai oleh Naruto untuk berlatih. Langkahnya menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah. "Dimana, dia?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. Pemuda itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, karena akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Naruto berada di sudut perpustakaan, duduk diantara rak-rak buku musik yang menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan, kiri dan belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah headphones berwarna putih, bertengger manis di kepalanya. Gadis itu membalikkan halaman partitur yang ada di pangkuannya, begitu fokus hingga tidak menyadari jika saat ini, Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya dengan seksama. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit pucat dengan lingkaran mata yang terlihat jelas. "Naruto?" panggil Sasuke pelan. "Naruto?" panggilnya lagi sedikit keras. Namun, gadis itu tetap bergeming, seolah berada di dunia lain. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menarik headphones milik Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Naruto mendesis dan menatap Sasuke marah. Tangannya bergerak untuk merebut headphones yang kini ada di tangan Sasuke. "Kembalikan!" katanya geram.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke, sama sekali tidak takut akan tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Kembalikan, Sasuke. Jangan ganggu aku, aku sibuk." Balas Naruto sinis.

"Ini untukmu," kata Sasuke menyodorkan dua buah roti dan susu coklat kotak pada Naruto.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Makanlah," tukas Sasuke menyobek plastik pembungkus roti dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Cepat makan!" kata pemuda itu lagi dengan tegas.

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku, Sasuke. Sikapmu sudah terlalu terlambat. Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Berhenti bersikap sinis, Naruto." Kata Sasuke dingin. "Makanlah!"

"Aku tidak perlu belas kasihmu."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu," ujar Sasuke. "Kamu akan jatuh sakit jika terus seperti ini. Kamu harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Naruto menyandarkan diri pada rak buku di belakangnya dan menatap langit-langit perpustakaan dengan tatapan nanar. "Bagaimana jika aku gagal?" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Apa?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika aku gagal? Mereka pasti sangat kecewa, Sasuke."

"Kamu menyerah?" tanya Sasuke dalam.

"Aku hanya takut mengecewakan mereka," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kamu pasti bisa," hibur Sasuke. "Mulailah dengan menjaga kesehatanmu," Sasuke kembali menyodorkan roti dan susu coklat di tangannya pada Naruto. "Kamu harus tetap sehat untuk terus berjuang." Tambahnya mengulum senyum kecil.

Naruto menghela napas, namun sama sekali tidak membantah. Diterimanya roti dan susu coklat dari tangan Sasuke dan dimakannya dengan lahap. "Apa yang sedang kamu dengarkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan headphones milik Naruto pada telinganya. Alunan lagu Four Seasons - Vivaldi mengalun membuai telinga Sasuke. "Ini lagu yang akan kalian mainkan?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan memasukkan potongan roti terakhirnya ke dalam mulut. "Sugoi," seru Sasuke menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun di telinganya. Pemuda itu melepas headphones dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Naruto. "Berjuanglah, aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa." Ucap Sasuke tenang. Dan Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Jadi, kita akhiri perang dan kembali berteman?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Kita tidak pernah berteman," jawab Naruto pedas. "Pergilah, terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menghiburku."

"Aku tidak menghiburmu," kata Sasuke berubah kaku. "Aku hanya menyayangkan jika klub musik tidak bisa tampil hanya karena ketidakmampuanmu." Tambahnya ketus seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah santai.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku pasti berhasil menguasainya, lihat saja." Ucapnya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sasuke mengulum senyum saat ini dan berbisik lirih. "Aku percaya itu, Naruto..."

Di tempat lain, Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Dia begitu kecewa saat tahu jika Sasuke tidak bersama ketiga temannya yang lain di kantin sekolah. "Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lirih.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura keras saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Sejenak, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Sakura yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Dari mana?" tanya Sakura yang kini berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Perpustakaan," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku serta? " Sakura kembali bertanya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat, terlalu malas menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura saat ini.

Gadis pink itu merengut kesal dan menarik tangan Sasuke kasar, hingga pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kamu selalu bersikap sinis padaku? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih?"

"Aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu, apalagi maumu?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Tangan Sakura mengepal erat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Aku ingin seperti pasangan lainnya, aku ingin kamu bersikap manis padaku, memberiku perhatian seperti pria yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tanya sekarang, apa kamu mencintaiku?"

"Mengapa kamu meminta terlalu banyak, Sakura? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan diriku? Kenapa kamu harus meminta hatiku juga?"

Dan sebuah tamparan pun menjawab pernyataan Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan sorot terluka. Tidak, bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Bukan hanya status yang dinginkan oleh gadis ini, tapi juga hati pemuda yang telah memikatnya sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha Gakuen. Sakura hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya dan berkata lirih. "Kita akhiri saja, Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama. Ternyata pikiranku selama ini salah. Kamu, bukan sosok kekasih yang baik."

"Setidaknya, kamu sudah mencoba." Balas Sasuke datar. "Terima kasih karena sudah bersabar selama ini. Maaf, karena aku hanya bisa memberimu luka dalam hubungan ini."

Sakura menghela napas panjang mendengar penuturan pemuda di hadapannya. Hatinya ingin sekali berteriak, dugaannya benar. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukainya, dia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sakit? Tentu saja rasa sakit itu ada. Namun, Sakura tahu jika tindakannya saat ini sudah benar. Karena jika diteruskan, dirinya hanya akan terluka lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terus berjalan menuju kantin dengan buku partitur di tangan kanannya dan sebuah headphone bertengger di kepalanya. Alunan Four Seasons terdengar dari headphones miliknya. Gadis itu melahap makan siangnya dengan cepat, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Hinata yang kini duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata sebelum berdiri untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Beberapa anggota kelompok klub musik kelas 1 dan kelas 2, menahan langkah Naruto dan membentangkan sebuah spanduk yang bertuliskan "Selamat Berjuang Senpai". Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa kata pada kelompok itu dan melangkah pergi keluar kantin.

"Sepertinya, Naruto memiliki kelompok pendukung saat ini." Neji menyeringai menatap kelompok itu yang masih meneriakkan yel-yel semangat untuk Naruto yang telah berlalu pergi.

"Bagaimana pun, nasib mereka tergantung pada Naruto saat ini." Sahut Shikamaru tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kita masih harus turut campur di festival kali ini?" Kiba mengeluh panjang.

"Karena mereka meminta bantuan kita, Kiba." Sahut Neji tegas. "Kita tidak bisa menutup telinga, hanya karena kita bukan pengurus OSIS lagi."

"Merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru datar, melipat kedua tangan di atas meja untuk dijadikan batal kepala dan tertidur lelap setelahnya.

"Satu minggu lagi," gumam Naruto lirih dan mengambil kotak biola dari dalam lokernya. "Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" gadis itu kembali bergumam tidak jelas dan menutup loker miliknya pelan serta menguncinya.

Naruto menatap datar Hotaru yang berdiri dengan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Naruto melepaskan headphones miliknya dan berkata tenang. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Hotaru? Sudah lebih baik?"

Hotaru mendengus dan menjawab kasar. "Jika klub musik tidak bisa tampil, semua itu adalah salahmu." Katanya lalu melenggang pergi, tanpa merasa bersalah jika sebenarnya hal itu terjadi karena ulahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Tukas Ino yang mendengar ucapan Hotaru, memberi semangat pada Naruto. "Kamu pasti bisa, aku sangat yakin."

"Arigatou, Ino." Sahut Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu, aku mau berlatih."

Ino mengangguk dan kembali berkata kencang untuk memberi semangat. "Ganbatte, Naruto!"

Naruto meletakkan buku partitur dan kotak biolanya di atas tanah. Taman belakang adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya berlatih saat ini. Naruto beruntung karena tempat ini begitu sepi. Para murid lainnya juga disibukkan dengan persiapan festival, hingga kebanyakan dari mereka berada di ruang klubnya masing-masing saat ini.

Angin sepoi meniup daun-daun pohon willow yang tumbuh subur di sekeliling danau buatan kecil yang membelah taman. Ada sebuah jembatan dengan design kuno terbentang menjadi penghubung antara taman belakang tempat Naruto berdiri dan taman lainnya tempat pohon sakura berjejer rapih sepanjang jalan. Gadis itu berdiri dekat bibir danau, teriknya matahari musim panas terhalang oleh dedaunan pohon willow yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung saat ini.

Suara gesekan string tinggi memulai permainan biola Naruto. Suara itu melambangkan hujan es di musim dingin pada pembukaan lagu Four Seasons - Winter 1st Mvt (Allegro non molto) - Vivaldi. Irama kuat dan menyentak terus mengalun pada movement pertama. Melambangkan suasana hati seorang manusia yang harus berjuang melawan dinginnya musim dingin yang menusuk hingga giginya saling gemeretuk menahan terpaan angin musim dingin yang tak berampun.

Irama lembut mengalun di movement ke dua (largo). Naruto menutup mata, membayangkan sebuah perapian hangat yang membelai tubuhnya sementara hujan es turun di luar rumah. Kehangatan yang ditawarkan perapian begitu membuai, membuat dia lupa akan kemungkinan beberapa orang di luar sana yang berjuang melawan dinginnya hujan musim dingin.

Memasuki movement ke tiga (Allegro), alunan biola Naruto kembali cepat namun tidak sekeras pada mvt ke satu. Pikiran Naruto kembali membuat ilusi, alunan musiknya membawa dirinya terbang jauh, membayangkan beberapa orang yang berlarian di bawah guyuran hujan es untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Berhati-hati agar mereka tidak terpeleset jatuh atau menyebabkan es membelah karena langkah kasar. Angin utara terus berhembus, membekukkan dan meniup masuk lewat celah jendela, menyebabkan sang empunya rumah semakin merapatkan diri pada perapian tua untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya saat dia berhasil memainkan Winter dengan sempurna. Bibirnya mengulum senyum senang karenanya. Dari keempat konserto, Winter-lah yang paling ditakutinya. Acap kali dia meleset pada beberapa nada, atau tidak mencapai nada tinggi yang diinginkan. Gadis itu mengibaskan busurnya beberapa kali, dan mulai mengulang konserto Winter tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berdiri menikmati alunan permainan biolanya di balik pohon willow.

"Beruntung, aku menyempatkan diri ke tempat ini." Nagato berdiri di atas jembatan, menyeringai dan menatap kamera di tangannya dengan mata berbinar. Pria itu kembali mengambil gambar Naruto yang sedang memainkan biola dan mengabadikannya ke dalam lensa kamera. Pria itu kini tersenyum puas melihat hasil gambarnya, tanpa sadar jika dia menangkap sosok lain, sosok pemuda raven berdiri menyandar di bawah pohon willow, menikmati alunan biola dengan mata terpejam dan senyum mengembang.

"Dari mana saja, kamu?" tegur Konan keras pada Nagato yang baru saja kembali ke ruang klub photography. "Aku dapat sesuatu, mungkin bisa aku sumbangkan untuk pameran klub di festival nanti." Jawabnya bangga.

"Benarkah?" Konan berseru senang. "Dapat dari mana?"

"Taman belakang," jawab Nagato pendek.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Tidak," jawab Nagato membuat Konan mendengus dan membuang muka kesal. Nagato dan Konan adalah alumni sekolah, mantan anggota klub photography. Mereka berdua biasa datang untuk membantu persiapan pameran klub yang biasa dilaksanakan pada saat festival musim panas di sekolah tiap tahunnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengelapkan tangannya yang berkeringat pada rok seragamnya. Hari ini adalah penentuan untuknya, setelah berjuang selama dua minggu. Jika dia berhasil, maka klub musik akan tampil, jika tidak, maka dia harus menghancurkan impian murid, yang beberapa diantaranya adalah murid kelas tiga, yang berarti pertunjukan terakhir mereka di sekolah ini.

Gadis itu menatap ketiga juri dengan tatapan tenang. Ketiga juri itu adalah Tsunade, Kakashi dan Asuma. Naruto kini berdiri di tengah panggung pertunjukkan tertutup, tanpa satu pun penonton di dalamnya. Para anggota klub musik terlalu takut untuk datang dan melihat pertunjukkan yang akan menentukan nasib mereka.

Setelah memberikan kata-kata semangat untuk Naruto, mereka memilih untuk berkumpul dan menunggu hasilnya di kantin sekolah. Wajah-wajah itu mengguratkan kecemasan nyata. Beberapa bahkan tidak bisa duduk diam, dan berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir begitu gelisah.

"Ada apa dengan anggota klub musik?" Kiba menatap heran kelompok klub musik yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan di matanya.

"Hari ini penentuan nasib mereka, bukan begitu?" Neji melempar tatapan pada Hinata yang juga terlihat gugup. Sementara Ino duduk di samping gadis itu dengan kedua tangan mengatup rapat, dia berdoa dengan khusyuk untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melihat ke sana dan memberi dia dukungan moril?" kini Shikamaru bertanya tak mengerti. Dia menyikut Ino untuk mendapat perhatian gadis itu, saat Ino maupun Hinata tak kunjung menjawab.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang berdoa untuk Naruto." Desis Ino tajam, matanya berkilat marah pada Shikamaru.

"Kalian membuat jantungku berdebar kencang juga," tukas Kiba cepat.

"Dia pasti berhasil," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba mengagetkan semuanya.

"Apa?"

"Dia pasti berhasil," ulang Sasuke yakin. Matanya menatap lurus Neji yang kini menyeringai penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Naruto berhasil, dia berhasil." Teriak seorang siswa anggota klub musik tiba-tiba dengan napas terengah dan senyum sumringah, mengagetkan semua orang.

"Benarkah?" Utakata terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan berkata keras.

"Benar, dia berhasil. Perfecto, itu yang juri bilang." Tambah si pembawa berita, dengan mata berbinar bahagia memutus benang cemas dan udara beku selama penantian berita. Para anggota klub itu kini mengacungkan kepal ke udara dan berteriak senang. Para siswi bahkan melompat-lompat bahagia di tempat, saking senangnya.

"Kakashi-sensei memanggil kita untuk latihan, bersama Naruto.". Ucap siswa itu lagi disambut anggukan semangat anggota klub musik lainnya. Mereka segera membawa peralatan musik mereka menuju ruang latihan, untuk latihan bersama Naruto untuk pertama kalinya setelah penunjukan gadis itu sebagai soloist.

Hotaru terpekur di tempat duduknya saat ini, berharap jika pendengarannya salah menangkap apa yang baru saja dikatakan siswa itu. Entah kenapa, pekik bahagia anggota klub musik membuat dirinya terluka. "Bagaimana bisa?" dia bergumam lirih. "Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?" Hotaru hanya bisa merenungi kebodohannya dan kembali ke kelas dengan lemas.

"Rencana kita gagal," desis Tayuya tidak suka.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan berhasil," sahut Fuu yang juga terlihat kecewa.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi," kata Yugito. "Aku tidak mau terkena masalah, karena kita menyakiti Naruto atau mengganggunya. Ancaman Sasuke-kun tidak main-main."

Yugito, Fuu dan Tayuya akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima kekalahan mereka saat ini. Dan kembali ke kelas dengan langkah gontai.

"Kalian dengar? Naruto berhasil," pekik Kiba entah kenapa merasa gembira untuk gadis itu. Sasuke masih bermuka datar, namun sekilas ada senyuman terlukis di mulutnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Tentu saja dia berhasil," sahut Hinata meraih telepon genggamnya dan mengirim sebuah email kepada seseorang.

"Mengirim email pada siapa, Hinata?" Kiba terlihat cemburu melihat Hinata mengirim email dengan wajah bahagia.

"Teman lama," jelas Hinata. "Aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke pertunjukan Naruto nanti, kalian pasti terkejut jika melihat teman-teman Naruto datang untuk melihat pertunjukannya."

"Teman-teman?" Ino mengernyit bingung. "Kalau ada banyak, kenapa kamu hanya mengirim email pada satu orang saja."

"Aku hanya mengenal Karin saja," jelas Hinata. "Cukup mengirim undangan padanya, dan Karin akan melaksanakan tugas selanjutnya dengan baik." Lanjut Hinata dengan senyum penuh arti. "Sebaiknya aku pergi, Ino mau membantuku membuat gaun untuk Naruto?"

"Berhenti membuat gaun aneh untuk Naruto," tegur Neji. "Terakhir kali, kamu membuatkan gaun peri berwarna hijau untuknya." Neji merinding ngeri.

"Itu baju Tinker Bell," sahut Hinata tidak terima Neji menghina gaun buatannya untuk Naruto. "Naruto sangat pas saat memakainya, benar-benar cantik." Tukasnya membela diri.

"Hmmmm, terserah." Jawab Neji datar.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana pertunjukan musik klasik yang akan dibawakan oleh klub musik digelar di panggung terbuka taman Konoha Gakuen. Penonton sudah banyak mengisi bangku-bangku, namun masih banyak juga bangku yang masih kosong belum terisi.

"Neji, perasaanku saja, atau memang banyak murid sekolah musik datang ke sekolah kita?" Kiba mengerutkan kening melihat pemandangan di depannya. Banyak murid sekolah musik maupun beberapa orang dengan pakaian bebas namun membawa peralatan musik yang berbeda datang ke sekolah mereka siang ini.

"Aku juga merasa aneh," sahut Neji dalam.

"Maaf," suara seorang gadis memotong pembicaraan keduanya. Neji berbalik, sesaat terpesona akan tatapan dingin gadis berambut cepol yang berdiri di depannya kini. "Dimana gedung pertunjukan musik klasik digelar?" tanya gadis itu datar. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuak kotak flute erat.

"Panggung terbuka, ada di belakang sekolah." Jawab Kiba. "Panggung berada tepat di belakang gedung sekolah dekat taman belakang." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Mari saya antar," tawar Neji dengan suara baritone.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Tenten datar.

"Saya memaksa," kata Neji tidak mau menerima kata tidak. Dan keduanya pun pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kiba yang menatap keduanya dengan gelengan kepala. "Kemana Sasuke dan Shika?" Kiba melirik ke segala penjuru, mencari keberadaan keduanya.

Sementara itu, kedua orang yang dicarinya ternyata berdiri di ruang pameran photography saat ini. Menatap sebuah photo potrait berukuran 20R yang menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang bermain biola dengan latar langit siang yang cerah.

Daun pohon willow menaungi dirinya, matanya terpejam seolah terbius oleh nada yang dihasilkan dari gesekan string biola dan busurnya. Angin menerbangkan helai halus rambut pirang gadis itu, menambah kecantikan yang secara jujur digambarkan dalam photo hasil bidikan Nagato.

Para pengunjung sepakat jika photo jepretan Nagato paling menonjol dari karya lainnya. Mereka terpukau akan keindahan yang ditawarkan oleh photo itu. "Benar-benar cantik," bisik seorang pengunjung wanita penuh kagum. "Apa photo ini dijual?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Aku akan membayar berapapun untuk photo ini."

"Maaf, photo ini untuk koleksi pribadi. Tidak untuk dijual," sahut Nagato menyebabkan binar kecewa wanita itu.

"Sayang sekali," kata wanita itu masih menatap photo di depannya penuh kagum sebelum berlalu pergi.

Nagato melirik dua pemuda yang masih menatap photo itu dengan tatapan berbeda. Shikamaru mengernyit menatap photo itu, sementara Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Ada yang aneh?" tanya Nagato membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

"Orang ini," Shikamaru menunjuk ke satu titik. "Ternyata dugaanku benar, Sasuke selama ini kamu menghilang selama jam istirahat untuk mengikuti Naruto?"

Nagato kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu menatap kembali photo miliknya dan tersenyum. Yah, pemuda di dalam photonya adalah pemuda yang berada di dekatnya saat ini. "Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa kamu tidak katakan saja pada Naruto jika kamu menyukainya. Kamu sudah putus dengan Sakura kan, lalu apalagi masalahnya?" Shikamaru terus bicara panjang lebar tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Nagato yang berdiri di antara keduanya.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali menjawab dan beranjak pergi.

"Temanmu menyukai gadis ini?" Nagato bertanya pada Shikamaru setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"Begitulah," jawab Shikamaru datar. Dia membungkuk kecil sebelum akhirnya berjalan untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menerima photo ini," Nagato bergumam dan menatap photo di depannya dengan senyum hangat.

.

"Naruto, kamu benar-benar cantik." Puji Hinata dan Ino bersamaan dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto mengenakan gaun selutut sederhana berwarna broken white rancangan Hinata. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah mahkota dari bunga liar menghiasi kepalanya. "Seperti peri," pekik Hinata takjub.

"Kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti ini?" Naruto menggeleng pasrah.

"Karena saat ini, kamu adalah peri bunga." Jelas Hinata tenang.

"Aku bukan hanya membawakan lagu musim semi, tapi juga panas, gugur dan dingin." Balas Naruto datar.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara." Potong Ino. "Sudah hampir waktunya kamu tampil, bangku penonton juga sudah penuh." Katanya semangat.

"Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Tadi aku sempat mengintip, banyak murid-murid dari sekolah musik juga datang."

"Bagaimana bisa? Tahun kemarin tidak seperti ini," kata Naruto sedikit gelisah. "Bagaimana jika aku membuat kesalahan, dan membuat kacau semuanya?"

"Tenang, Naruto." Tukas Hinata. "Mereka hanya teman-teman SMP mu dulu, aku mengundang Karin. Dan aku yakin jika Karin mengundang yang lainnya juga."

"Apa?" pekik Naruto panik.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera keluar dan bergabung dengan pemain lainnya, kami akan melihatmu di bangku penonton." Kata Ino kemudian menyeret Hinata keluar ruang ganti untuk duduk di kursi penonton yang sudah disisakan oleh Neji.

.

"Mana, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi dia keluar," jawab Hinata dan tersenyum saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Karin. "Kamu datang?"

"Tentu saja aku datang," jawab Karin yang datang dengan menenteng sebuah kotak oboe miliknya. "Kamu mengundangku, bukan begitu."

"Kulihat kamu juga mengundang banyak teman," kata Hinata masih dengan senyum hangat.

Karin mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kami tidak mungkin melewatkan pertunjukan dari gadis bodoh itu," dengus Karin kesal. "Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga memilih untuk sekolah di sini?" Karin melempar pandangan remeh ke seluruh penjuru.

"Sekolah kami tidak jelek," timpal Ino sebal. "Sekolah kami bahkan sangat populer dan elit." Tambahnya bangga.

"Benar," kini Sai yang baru saja datang menimpali, membawa sebuah cello di punggungnya. "Tapi, bukan batu loncatan yang pas bagi siswa seperti aku atau Naruto. Hai, Karin." Sai melempar senyum genit ke arah Karin yang mendengus.

"Kamu datang juga?"

"Tentu saja," balas Sai tenang. "Anggap saja kita sedang reuni."

"Jangan menggoda kekasihku," Suigetsu mengeram marah.

"Tenang, Sui." Kata Sai, masih dengan nada datar. "Kalian sudah resmi rupanya, kamu tidak salah memilih, Karin. Kontrabass?" cibir Sai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Karin menantang. "Suara kontrabass milik kekasihku lebih keren dan seksi, daripada suara cello milikmu." Tambahnya dengan dengus sebal.

"Yeah, anggap saja begitu." Sahut Sai melenggang pergi meninggalkan Karin yang berdecak kesal dan menggerutu panjang pada Suigetsu. Sai lalu berhenti dan duduk tepat di samping pemuda berambut merah, bermata panda, dan membawa sebuah biola di tangannya.

"Mereka bertengkar seolah kita tidak ada di sini," kata Kiba dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Jadi, mereka teman-teman SMP, Naruto?" tanyanya melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Begitulah," jawab Hinata.

"Termasuk dia?" tanya Neji menunjuk ke arah Tenten yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Shion si pemain viola.

"Yah, dia juga. Aku pernah melihatnya di photo kelulusan Naruto." Jawab Hinata. "Mereka murid sekolah musik yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang, bahkan beberapa diantaranya berhasil mendapat beasiswa dan sekolah di luar negeri."

"Benar-benar tidak disangka," sahut Shikamaru. "Benar begitu, Sas?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin. Sasuke tidak menyukai perasaan yang timbul di hatinya saat ini. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan tembok besar yang semakin hari semakin tinggi di antara dirinya dan Naruto. Dinding perbedaan yang memisahkan dunia keduanya, dan sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan.

.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan saat para pemain mulai memasuki panggung pertunjukan. Suara gesekan biola menyambut kedatangan konduktor dan sang soloist. Penonton berdecak kagum melihat penampilan soloist yang terlihat seperti peri bunga. "Kawai," bisik beberapa penonton.

Naruto tersenyum pada Utakata dan menjabat tangannya erat. Memohon kerjasama sang masterconcert untuk pertunjukan yang akan segera dimulai.

Kakashi memerintahkan pemain untuk berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada penonton, kemudian meminta mereka untuk kembali duduk. Pria itu lalu mengangguk ke arah Naruto sebagai tanda. Naruto membalasnya dengan mengangguk kecil dan menempatkan ekor biolanya di bahu dan mengapitnya dengan dagu.

Penonton terhenyak saat alunan nada pertama dimulai. Suara biola, viola dan cello mengawali nada pertama yang bergerak lincah menyambut musim semi. Burung-burung seolah ikut bernyanyi merayakan musim penuh bunga. Alunan berubah menjadi semakin cepat saat nada melambangkan hujan gemuruh di musim semi dimainkan, dan diakhiri dengan nada lambat yang ceria karena para burung kembali bersuka cita menyambut berakhirnya hujan dan kembalinya musim semi yang cerah.

Bagian kedua dari Spring menceritakan padang bunga yang menghampar luas, ranting-ranting daun bergemerisik di atas gembala kambing yang terlelap pulas, dilambangkan dengan nada yang mengalun lambat dan lembut.

Sedangkan bagian ketiga dari Spring menceritakan tentang kegembiraan para peri yang berdansa di bawah sinar hangat musim semi. Digambarkan dengan nada lagu bertempo cepat, lalu kembali lambat dan berubah lembut penuh kecerian.

Bagian pertama dari concerto dibawakan begitu apik, membuat penonton terpana dan terhanyut ke dalam alunan musik. Bagian kedua dari concerto pun dimulai, Summer dibawakan dengan tempo cepat dan hangat. Bagian pertama dari summer menggambarkan terik sinar matahari yang bersinar begitu menyekat, angin sepoi yang berhembus terusik oleh datangnya angin utara yang datang mengancam dengan badai.

Musik terus mengalun cepat dan semakin cepat juga kuat saat bagian ketiga Summer - Presto. Menggambarkan raungan hujan badai dan bongkahan es yang menghancurkan ladang.

Allegro pada Autum dibawakan dengan cepat namun terkesan riang. Menggambarkan para petani yang bersuka cita akan hasil panen mereka yang berlimpah. Adagio molto pada bagian kedua mengalun lembut, membawa para penonton untuk terlelap setelah lelah bekerja di ladang dan membuai mereka dalam mimpi. Allegro pada bagian ketiga kembali dibawakan cepat dan kuat, menggambarkan para pemburu yang keluar saat fajar untuk berburu mangsa.

Para penonton tiba-tiba merasakan hembusan angin dingin saat concerto keempat dimulai. Nada string tinggi mengawali Allegro non molto. Nada cepat membawa hembusan angin dingin. Nada suara biola Naruto yang cepat seolah membekukan penonton dan membuatnya terhisap ke dalam dinginnya musim dingin.

Naruto memainkan biolanya begitu dingin, layaknya seseorang yang putus asa di luar hujan salju. Dan berubah kembali menghangat, penuh syukur saat dia mendapatkan perapian hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh dari kebekuan yang menusuk.

Udara seolah berhenti, secara sembunyi-sembunyi ikut menikmati alunan musik yang kini mengalun lembut. Pada bagian ketiga Winter - Allegro, musik kembali mengalun cepat. Menyambut hembusan angin utara yang berhembus dingin. Namun inilah musim dingin, yang membawa keceriaannya tersendiri, dan musik pun berhenti berbunyi mengakhiri pertunjukan selama empat puluh menit yang memukau.

"Bravo," teriakan salah seorang penonton menggema, disahut oleh teriakan penonton lainnya. Gemuruh tepuk tangan terus terdengar hingga pemain keluar dari panggung.

Kimimaro berdiri di antara penonton lainnya, menatap anak didiknya yang bermain begitu gemilang. Rasa bangga terlukis di wajah tampannya saat ini. "Apa kubilang, adikku benar-benar hebat." Teriak seorang pria di samping Kimimaro keras, mencoba mengalahkan gemuruh tepuk tangan yang tak terputus.

"Yah, adikmu sangat berbakat. Dia beruntung memiliki guru seperti aku." Balas Kimimaro juga berteriak dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, membuat Kurama mendesis dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Encore!" kini suara penonton terdengar memanggil kembali para pemain untuk naik ke atas panggung dan membungkuk, sekali lagi berterima kasih atas sambutan yang meriah. Naruto terlihat begitu bersinar dengan segala kesederhanaannya. Tersenyum begitu manis pada penonton yang berdecak kagum dan bertepuk tangan padanya.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana, masih mau ada concert musik lagi apa nggak? Monggo diriview, thank you (:**


	4. Chapter 4 : Another Story

**Aloha, sebelumnya author mau jawab sebuah pertanyaan sama dari beberapa readers. Author pemain biola? No...no...no... Saya bukan pemain biola, nggak bisa sama sekali, sungguh. Hanya penikmat musik klasik saja. Karena itu, mohon dimaklum apabila penjabaran mengenainya kurang jelas.**

**Mochi and Aisanoyuri : satu minggu yang lalu, author melakukan kesalahan. Niat awalnya untuk replace chap ke-1 (ada double peran untuk Konan). Eh, malah nge-replace chap ke-3 dengan materi chap ke-1. Karena hal itulah, chap ke-3 isinya materi chap ke-1. Sudah author perbaiki, maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya (:**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, thema pasaran, mudah ditebak, typo(s), gender bender (again), and etc**

**Here We Go...**

**Sad Sonata**

**Chapter 4 : Another Story**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Festival tahun ini, benar-benar di luar dugaan." Kata Jiraiya melirik wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di sisinya. "Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa membujuk Kakashi untuk menjadi konduktor? Dan anak itu, soloist biola, dia benar-benar luar biasa." Jiraiya kembali berdecak kagum untuk kesekian kalinya. Para penonton lainnya masih ribut dan membicarakan konser yang baru saja selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebagian dari mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat duduk penonton, sedangkan sisanya memilih untuk bertahan dan membahas pertunjukan dengan serius.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, kemudian menjawab tenang. "Kakashi-san, dia teman lama Asuma sensei. Asuma yang membujuknya untuk menjadi konduktor di konser kali ini." Jelas Tsunade. "Aku juga tidak menyangka jika Naruto bisa bermain sebaik itu. Benar-benar di luar dugaan," ujar Tsunade, keduanya kini berbelok menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"Aku menginginkan Naruto sebagai soloist di konser musim dinginku nanti." Jiraiya berkata dengan nada mantap.

Tsunade melirik ke arah Jiraiya. "Kamu yakin?"

"Sangat," jawab Jiraiya penuh keyakinan.

"Entahlah, Jiraiya. Aku agak berat untuk memberikan Naruto ijin."

"Kamu tidak percaya akan kemampuan Naruto?"

"Bukan itu," sanggah Tsunade cepat. "Aku akan sangat bangga jika anak didikku bisa berdiri satu panggung dengan seorang maestro sepertimu." Jiraiya berdeham, egonya melambung mendengar pujian Tsunade. "Hanya saja, konser itu terlalu dekat dengan waktu ulangan bulan Desember. Belum lagi, Naruto harus belajar untuk ujian akhir di bulan Januari dan persiapan tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Bagaimana pun, Naruto memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan baik."

Jiraiya menghela napas panjang. "Konser ini akan menjadi batu loncatan yang bagus untuk Naruto, jika gadis itu ingin melanjutkan pendidikan musiknya secara serius." Pria paruh baya itu sejenak terdiam, sebelum kembali meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku yakin akan datang beberapa pencari bakat dari Universitas musik terkenal di dunia yang hadir pada malam konser. Jika Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian para guru besar, dia bisa masuk universitas seni musik tanpa tes masuk."

"Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluar untuk hal ini," balas Tsunade dengan mimik serius.

"Dan aku akan mengirim surat resmi penunjukkan muridmu sebagai soloist di konserku nanti." Jiraiya kembali tersenyum, sementara Tsunade mengangguk mengerti.

.

"Yo, Kurama, kamu juga datang?" Kakashi setengah berteriak dan berjalan menuju Kurama dan Kimimaro.

Kurama menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk kecil pada Kakashi. "Apa kabar, Kakashi-san?" tanyanya sopan.

Kakashi menepuk pundak Kurama dan tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit sempurna. "Baik," jawabnya pendek dan melirik ke arah Kimimaro yang berdiri di samping Kurama. Wajah Kakashi terkejut saat dia mengenali sosok di sebelah Kurama. "Bukankah anda Kimimaro-san?"

Kimimaro mengangguk dan membungkuk kecil. "Benar, saya Kimimaro."

"Jadi, kalian saling mengenal?" Kakashi menunjuk Kurama lalu Kimimaro, bergantian.

Kurama mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menjawab datar. "Begitulah."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal violist terkenal seperti Kimimaro-san?" Kakashi nampak masih tak percaya sedangkan Kurama tersenyum kering.

"Kami sahabat lama," jelas Kimimaro. "Dan saya juga guru biola Naruto."

"Souka?" gumam Kakashi. "Ah, ngomong-ngomng apa kalian juga mencari Naruto?"

"Benar," jawab Kurama. "Apa anda melihatnya?"

"Aku juga sedang mencarinya," kata Kakashi. "Dia menghilang setelah kami turun dari panggung. Teman-temannya pasti menculiknya, benar-benar merepotkan," keluhnya panjang.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita cari bersama-sama." Tawar Kimimaro mengulum senyum. Ketiganya pun kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Ino pada Utakata.

"Seorang gadis berambut merah menariknya pergi," jawab Utakata cepat, membuka jas yang dikenakannya. "Dia, menarik Naruto pergi, aku bahkan belum sempat bicara dengannya." Utakata mendengus kesal dan melonggarkan dasi yang masih dikenakannya.

"Gadis berambut merah?" Ino mengernyit, sementara Utakata mengangguk pelan.

"Karin," timpal Hinata. "Itu pasti Karin," tambahnya lagi dengan yakin.

"Karin?" kini Sasuke buka suara.

"Yah, Karin, dia teman SMP Naruto. Aku yakin dia yang membawa Naruto pergi, mungkin untuk menemui teman-temannya yang lain."

"Ah," seru Kiba. "Maksudmu gadis dengan pria bergigi runcing itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kalian mau ikut mencarinya? Aku belum mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto."

"Tentu saja aku ikut," sahut Neji tenang. "Ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui, dia pasti bersama Naruto." Tambahnya dengan senyum penuh misteri. "Ayo, Shika!" Neji menarik paksa tangan Shikamaru yang saat ini bersandar santai pada sebuah batang pohon, kedua matanya terpejam. "Merepotkan," desis Shikamaru, seraya menyeret kakinya yang terasa begitu berat.

"Sas?" Kiba menyikut perut Sasuke pelan, sementara matanya tertuju pada satu titik. "Bukankah itu Sakura? Kenapa dia menggandeng pria lain, apa kalian benar-benar sudah putus?" Kiba mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke, menuntut jawaban.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Ck, bisakah kamu sedikit serius?" Kiba berdecak sebal. "Jadi, kalian benar-benar sudah putus?"

"Ya."

"Sudah kuduga," tukas Kiba dengan pose berpikir. "Aku sudah mengira jika hubungan kalian tidak akan berlangsung lama."

"Kamu bahkan berpikir seperti itu?" Sasuke mendengus kecil. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk mencari Naruto. Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini sudah menjauh pergi, seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah pemuda itu. "Semoga kamu bahagia," gumamnya lirih, dan berlalu pergi.

Sementara itu, dilain tempat, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik Karin menuju taman belakang dekat jembatan, tempat biasa dia berlatih biola selama ini. Mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat teman-teman SMPnya dulu sudah berdiri rapih di sana. Beberapa diantaranya duduk di tembok batu, pemisah taman dan danau buatan. "Kalian?" Naruto berkata lirih, namun masih dapat ditangkap baik oleh Karin.

"Terkejut?" tukas Karin dalam.

"Ya," jawab Naruto setengah berbisik. "Aku tidak sadar jika yang datang sebanyak ini."

"Hello, Naruto." Sapa Sai dengan senyum lebar.

Karin melepaskan pegangannya dan beranjak untuk berdiri di samping Suigetsu. "Kalian benar-benar datang untukku?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara serak. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih tidak mau menatapnya langsung. Gaara, rival sekaligus sahabat baiknya semasa SMP. "Kamu juga datang, Gaara?"

Sabaku bungsu itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Naruto tersenyum kecil, menghela napas, mencoba memahami sikap sahabat baiknya itu. Yah, Naruto tahu jika Gaara masih sangat kesal padanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kesal, tapi marah besar karena gadis itu berhenti bermain biola.

"Naruto, bukan hanya Gaara yang mengunjungimu, kenapa kamu hanya menyapa dia?" protes Shion keras. Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar dan memeluk gadis pirang itu erat, lalu beralih pada Tenten, yang juga membalas pelukannya erat. "Jangan memelukku," raung Karin keras saat Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Namun seolah tuli, Naruto tidak mengidahkannya dan memeluk gadis berambut merah itu begitu kencang. "Lepaskan aku, Naruto. Kamu mau membunuhku? Aku susah bernapas," protes Karin, meronta dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Gomen," kata Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kamu tidak memelukku?" Sai membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, siap untuk mendapat pelukan hangat dari Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda," desis Tenten, memukul kepala Sai dengan kotak flute miliknya begitu keras, hingga pemuda itu meraung kesakitan dan menatap tajam Tenten, yang segera saja dibalas tatapan galak oleh gadis berambut cepol itu. "Aku juga merindukan Naruto, kenapa aku tidak boleh memeluknya?" ujar Sai sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit, akibat efek pukulan Tenten.

"Karena di antara semuanya, hanya otakmu saja yang selalu berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak," Shino menimpali dengan tenang.

"Apa, maksudnya?" Sai meraung tidak terima.

"Maksudnya, kamu selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," balas Choji tenang dan memeluk Naruto cepat. "Senang bisa mendengar permainanmu lagi, Naruto." Katanya hangat.

"Arigatou, Choji." Balas Naruto senang.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu," teriak Shion gembira. "Gaara, sampai kapan kamu akan diam. Bukankah di antara kita semua, kamu yang paling senang saat ini?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Gaara dingin, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Cih, padahal dia sengaja datang dari Berlin hanya untuk melihat penampilanmu," ujar Karin cepat.

"Aku datang untuk liburan," sanggah Gaara cepat.

"Aku juga sengaja datang dari New York, hanya untuk melihat pertunjukkan Naruto." Tukas Sai, tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak ada yang tanya," sembur Shion, menjitak kepala Sai keras.

Sai kembali meringis, berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menopangkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis itu, sedikit terisak dan berkata dengan nada sendu. "Tidak ada yang menyayangiku," ujarnya berlebihan. Baru saja Sai hendak memeluk Naruto, namun gerakannya terhenti saat tubuh Naruto ditarik ke belakang oleh Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat.

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Sai yang tahu betul arti tatapan itu, bergerak mundur dan bertanya dengan nada datar dipaksakan. "Siapa kamu?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Naruto dan kembali menarik tubuh Naruto hingga punggung gadis itu menempel pada dada bidang milik Sasuke. Gaara memicingkan mata dan bergerak maju, meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto dan menariknya keras. "Awww," rintih Naruto kesakitan. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap Gaara. "Kalian ini apa-apaan, sakit!" Naruto kembali meringis, saat Gaara kembali menarik tangannya keras.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu," gumam Sai dan Ino bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Gaara akhirnya melepas cengkramannya pada bahu dan pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan berkata lirih sambil membuang muka. "Gomen..." Naruto menatap tajam keduanya dan berkata keras. "Kalian ini kenapa? Dan kamu, tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini, Gaara." Tukas Naruto menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memerah.

Sasuke dan Gaara masih saling menatap, mengantarkan ketegangan pada setiap orang yang berada di sekitar mereka saat ini. Mereka jelas saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang dan menepuk bahu Sasuke keras. "Sas, tatapanmu bisa membuat orang lain terbunuh," bisik Shikamaru berlebihan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke kini menatap Naruto yang masih menggerutu. "Sakit?" tanya Sasuke lembut lalu meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto dan meniupnya pelan. Naruto terkesiap, dirinya tidak siap menerima perlakuan halus dari seseorang yang pernah dicintainya.

"Jadi, dia kekasihmu?" Karin menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Mengutarakan pertanyaan sama yang berputar di pikiran teman-teman SMP Naruto.

"Bukan," jawab Naruto cepat dan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto, sementara Gaara tersenyum puas mendengarnya dan kembali menatap sinis pada Sasuke.

"Naruto, kamu tidak akan mengenalkan kami pada teman-temanmu ini?" tanya Neji tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Tenten.

"Ah, maaf, hampir saja aku lupa." Kata Naruto cepat dan mulai memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Jadi, kalian sengaja datang hanya untuk melihat penampilan Naruto?" Kiba terlihat takjub setelah perkenalan berakhir.

"Begitulah," Suigetsu mengangkat bahu. "Naruto salah satu murid terbaik di sekolah kami dulu."

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru melirik dan menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Naruto kesal. "Sewaktu SMP, permainan biolaku benar-benar diakui. Hanya Gaara yang bisa menandingi permainanku, bukan begitu, Gaara?" Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, membuat Naruto menggeram, menahan kesal.

"Yah, dan pada akhirnya gadis bodoh ini memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan melanjutkan sekolah di sini." Shion berkata ketus, membuat Naruto menunduk dalam. "Kamu benar-benar membuat kami semua cemas," tambah Shion cepat.

"Siapa yang tidak kesal, dia sendiri yang mengatakan jika kami semua akan kembali berdiri di panggung yang sama dan memperdengarkan musik kami pada semua orang di dunia," kata Karin cepat. "Tapi, malah dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain biola."

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian cemas." Ucap Naruto begitu lirih.

"Yang penting, kamu sudah kembali bermain biola. Sekarang aku bisa bernapas tenang," sahut Tenten memeluk Naruto sekilas.

"Ha'i, arigatou."

"Ikutlah bersamaku ke Jerman," tukas Gaara tiba-tiba. "Itu pun jika kemampuanmu masih sebaik dulu." Tambahnya cepat.

"Wow, sugoi... Gaara, apa ini lamaran secara tidak langsung?" Choji berkata penuh semangat.

"Bukan," sanggah Gaara cepat dengan pipi sedikit merona. Naruto terkikik kecil, sementara teman perempuannya tersenyum melihat sikap Gaara yang menjadi salah tingkah. Sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar jika Sasuke mengeluarkan aura gelap saat ini.

"Ikut denganku saja," timpal Sai keras. "Kita bisa membangun masa depan cerah bersama-sama di New York." Katanya sambil merangkul pundak Naruto akrab.

"Berhenti menyentuh Naruto," ujar Karin keras dan menarik bagian belakang kemeja pemuda itu hingga Sai terjatuh dengan suara debaman keras. "Kenapa kalian begitu senang menyiksaku?" protes Sai tidak terima.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Ino mengulurkan tangan pada Sai. Pemuda itu mendongak dan mendadak terpesona akan kecantikan Ino.

Tenten segera maju dan menepis tangan Ino. "Jangan menyentuhnya, dia sangat berbahaya. Kamu bisa hamil hanya dengan berdekatan dengannya."

"Apa?" teriak Ino keras dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Sai.

"Itu tidak benar," bantah Sai. "Mereka terlalu mengada-ngada. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita bisa hamil hanya karena sentuhan pria? Wanita bisa hamil jika-" dan mulut Sai pun dibekap Suigetsu keras, hingga pemuda itu kembali meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari bekapan Suigetsu.

Shion memijat keningnya yang berkedut sakit dan bergumam lirih. "Untung saja Juugo tidak datang, kita bisa repot jika harus menghadapi dua orang penjahat kelamin."

"Apa teman-temanmu selalu seperti itu?" bisik Hinata pada Naruto, terkejut akan sikap antik teman-teman SMP Naruto.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto kembali tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sai yang masih meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian Suigetsu.

"Mereka sangat peduli padamu," tukas Shikamaru. "Mereka bahkan rela datang dari jauh hanya untukmu."

"Benar," sahut Naruto. "Aku sangat beruntung bisa mengenal mereka semua."

"Yo, jadi kalian semua di sini?" Kakashi berkata keras, menghentikan pergulatan Sai dan Suigetsu dan mengalihkan tatapan semua orang yang berada di sana kepadanya.

"Apa kabar, Kakashi sensei?" sapa Shion sopan dan membungkuk hormat.

"Baik," jawab Kakashi cepat. "Wah, kita baru berpisah selama dua setengah tahun, dan kalian sudah tumbuh sebesar ini?"

"Semua makhluk hidup pasti tumbuh dewasa, sensei." Sahut Karin ketus. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa sensei masih mesum seperti dulu?"

"Hei, hati-hati kalau bicara. Aku tidak mesum," bantah Kakashi cepat. Sementara mantan anak didiknya memutar kedua bola mata mereka dan menjawab kompak. "Yeahhhhh."

"Permainan biolamu benar-benar hebat, Naruto." Kata Kimimaro tenang, Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum lebar pada Kimimaro. Gadis itu melangkah maju ke arah sang guru lalu memeluknya erat. Sasuke dan Gaara mendesis melihat sikap Naruto dan menatap tajam ke arah Kimimaro. "Sensei benar-benar datang?" pekik Naruto gembira.

"Sensei?" kata Shion dan Tenten kompak.

"Tentu saja aku datang, bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan pertunjukan anak didikku." Katanya, mengacak rambut pirang Naruto penuh sayang.

"Arigatou, sensei."

"Kakakmu datang, dan kamu memilih untuk memeluk pria lain dibanding kakak kandungmu sendiri?" Kurama berkacak pinggang.

"Nii-san?" panggil Naruto lirih dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kimimaro. "Sejak kapan, nii-san ada di sana?"

"Sejak tadi," jawab Kurama tajam. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kini memeluk Kurama hangat. "Terima kasih sudah datang," katanya parau. Kurama mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan membalas pelukan itu erat. "Senang bisa mendengar permainanmu lagi, imotou." Gumamnya lirih.

"Kurama-nii," sapa Shion tersipu malu, begitupun dengan Tenten. Kini giliran Neji yang mendesis tidak suka dan menatap benci pria yang masih memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kalian juga datang rupanya." Kata Kurama lembut. "Apa kabar, Hinata?"

"Ba-baik," jawab Hinata yang hampir pingsan di tempat. Kiba langsung mengambil tindakan, dengan berdiri di depan Hinata dan menghalangi pandangan gadis itu dari Kurama. "Dia, milikku." Ujar Kiba tegas pada Kurama. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan menjawab dengan nada menantang. "Benarkah?" katanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Nii-san," tegur Naruto sambil mencubit keras perut Kurama. "Jangan menebar pesona pada teman-teman wanitaku," katanya dengan nada serius.

"Ha'i, wakatta." Sahut Kurama di tengah ringisan kesakitannya.

"Bukankah anda, Kimimaro-san?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada kurang yakin setelah sadar siapa sosok yang berdiri di samping Kurama.

"Ha'i," jawab Kimimaro pendek.

"Saya Sabaku Gaara, jadi anda benar-benar guru biola Naruto."

"Begitulah," Kimimaro kembali mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Souka," ujar Gaara pelan dan melirik ke arah Naruto. "Pantas saja permainanmu begitu baik, ternyata kamu memiliki Kimimaro-san sebagai guru."

"Aku bermain bagus, karena berbakat. Bukan hanya faktor guru," desis Naruto tidak terima.

"Hei...hei... Kalian ini benar-benar murid yang tidak sopan, guru kalian berdiri di sini, seharusnya kalian memberiku pelukan hangat, penuh cinta dan rasa terima kasih."

"Siapa yang mau memeluk guru mesum seperti anda," desis Karin merinding ngeri.

"Kamu masih saja ketus seperti biasa," Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, rencananya aku akan traktir semua anggota klub musik hari ini, untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Kakashi. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, aku mengajak kalian makan gratis. Tidak mau?"

"Benarkah sensei yang akan membayar semuanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi berujar keras menanggapi ucapan Choji. "Kalian tidak percaya jika aku bisa membayar makanan untuk kalian semua?"

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan menyahut malas. "Kami hanya trauma, sensei. Masih jelas di ingatan kami, bagaimana sensei melarikan diri saat perayaan keberhasilan pertunjukan kita waktu dulu."

"Hei," Kakashi terkikik dan menyikut Gaara pelan. "Itu masa lalu, sekarang aku memiliki banyak uang. Ayo, tawaranku tidak berlaku dua kali. Kurama, Kimimaro kalian juga ikut. Dan kalian," Kakashi menunjuk pada Sasuke cs. "Kalian juga ikut, anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati."

Sai, Suigetsu, Choji dan Shino saling bertukar pandang dan menyeringai penuh arti. "Kita akan buat sensei bangkrut," kata mereka berbisik lirih. Pesta perayaan keberhasilan klub musik berlangsung meriah. Kakashi bahkan membooking sebuah restoran yakiniku untuk mereka sore ini.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling melempar tatapan tajam dan berebut perhatian Naruto sepanjang acara. Sementara Kurama dan Kimimaro disibukkan oleh remaja wanita tanggung yang secara terang-terangan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian keduanya. Choji dan Shino begitu lahap menikmati daging bakaran mereka. Shikamaru sudah terlelap lama di pojok ruangan. Sedangkan Neji dibuat pusing tujuh keliling, karena gadis incarannya lebih memilih duduk di samping Kurama.

Hanya Karin dan Suigetsu yang nampak mesra dan tidak terganggu akan kondisi di sekitarnya. Utakata dan pemuda lainnya hanya bisa menatap iri pada Kurama dan Kimimaro. Kesempatan mereka untuk tebar pesona, pupus sudah. Bahkan Sai harus gigit jari saat ini.

Kakashi, kini menangis di sudut ruangan, begitu sedih karena harus kehilangan seluruh uang di dalam dompetnya. Dugaannya meleset jauh, ternyata remaja sekarang memiliki nafsu makan dua kali lipat dari orang dewasa. Beruntung, Kurama dan Kimimaro berbaik hati, menawarkan untuk membayar setengah dari biaya makan kali ini. "Untung saja aku membawa kalian serta," ujar Kakashi, disela-sela isak tangisnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menggeleng maklum. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun pulang untuk menikmati liburan musim panas hingga akhir bulan Agustus dalam kondisi perut kenyang.

.

.

.

Naruto pulang ke Suna selama liburan musim panas. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih bersama teman-teman SMPnya dulu yang juga menghabiskan waktu liburan di Suna. Naruto sangat senang, karena akhirnya, Gaara kembali bersikap ramah padanya. Dan pada awal bulan September, setelah sekolah kembali dimulai, ia kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Setiap jam makan siang, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih biola. Gadis itu juga pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat les biola yang paling dekat dengan asrama.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri menjulang di depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendongak dan menjawab singkat. "Hn." Sahutnya, kemudian membalik halaman buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Mata Naruto menyipit, gadis itu berdecak sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Sasuke dengan gerakan kasar. "Kenapa kamu di sini? Ini tempat persembunyianku," kata Naruto ketus.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto dan menjawab datar. "Perpustakaan ini milik umum, bukan milikmu."

"Ck, tapi ini pojok tempat aku belajar. Daerah kekuasaanku." Kata Naruto dengan wajah galak.

"Tidak lagi, tempat ini milik bersama." Sahut Sasuke dingin. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kamu di sini. Tidak latihan biola?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa menatap gadis itu.

"Aku bangun kesiangan hari ini, karena terburu-buru, aku lupa membawa biola ke sekolah." Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Akhirnya aku memutuskan ke sini untuk menghabiskan sisa jam makan siang."

"Kamu juga harus belajar, ujian semakin dekat." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan, matanya masih fokus menatap halaman buku di atas pangkuannya.

"Ha'i, wakatta."

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika dulu aku menerima pernyataan cintamu?" tukas Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah jeda panjang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka.

"Gomen," Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan muka. "Aku hanya merasa geli, tiba-tiba kamu bicara tentang cinta. Kenapa, Sasuke. Apa kamu selalu bersikap aneh jika memasuki musim gugur?"

"Aku serius," kata Sasuke dalam.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang dan mengulum senyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya setengah berbisik. "Yang jelas, aku benar-benar berterima kasih, karena kamu menolakku. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

"Berakhir," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Secepat itu?"

"Hn... Kenapa sekarang kamu berterima kasih padaku?" Sasuke menutup buku dan menatap Naruto lurus.

"Karena ucapanmu kembali membangunkanku dari mimpi. Karena sikapmu, aku kembali pada jati diriku sesungguhnya. Karena penolakanmu, aku kembali bermain biola. Arigatou, Sasuke. Karenamu, aku bisa kembali merasakan hebatnya berada di atas panggung pertunjukan."

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Bagaimana jika sekarang aku mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu?"

"Jangan bercanda," Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Kamu hanya terbawa suasana, kamu tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku rasa, kamu hanya merasa bersalah padaku. Kamu tenang saja, sekarang ini aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, dan sangat bersyukur karena kamu menolakku dengan kejam dulu."

"Begitu?" Sasuke tersenyum pahit, kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit-langit perpustakaan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sekarang ini, tujuanku hanya satu. Belajar musik dengan keras, agar aku bisa berdiri di panggung dunia. Aku pasti berhasil, lihat saja nanti."

"Hn, aku percaya padamu." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada baritone dalam.

Naruto mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya dari dalam saku seragam dan memasang salah satu earphone di telinga kirinya. "Mau mendengarkan musik bersama?" tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah earphone yang lain pada Sasuke.

"Winter?" tanya Sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan jatuh cinta pada sonata tersebut, dan sering memutarnya setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan, ini Tchaikovsky versi orkesta, judulnya 'The Seasons'. Mau dengar?"

"Hn," Sasuke menerima earphone yang ditawarkan Naruto dan menyumbat telinga kanannya dengan benda tersebut. Sasuke sesaat terdiam, meresapi alunan lagu yang mengalun pilu di telinganya. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi lagu ini terdengar menyedihkan."

"Bagian ini memang menyedihkan," sahut Naruto membenarkan, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada rak buku besar di belakangnya. "The Seasons milik Tchaikovsky ada dua belas bagian. Dari semuanya, aku paling suka bagian ke enam, Juni - Barcarolle (lagu pengayuh gondola). Yah, memang menyedihkan," jawab Naruto lirih, tertunduk dan memejamkan mata.

'Menyedihkan, seperti diriku saat ini.' Batin Sasuke pilu, dia tersenyum miris dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada satu pun yang buka suara, hingga keduanya berpisah karena bel masuk kembali berbunyi beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

"Inuzuka?" panggil Tsunade kencang saat melihat Kiba dengan tidak sopan berlari sepanjang lorong dan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Kiba langsung menghentikan laju kakinya saat mendengar panggilan keras itu. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Tsunade horor. "Ha'i, Senju-sama." Katanya takut.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan berlari di koridor sekolah."

"Gomen," sahut Kiba menunduk dalam.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. "Tolong panggilkan Namikaze ke kantorku!"

"Ha?" Kiba menatap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Panggilkan Namikaze ke kantorku, apa permintaanku masih kurang jelas, Inuzuka?"

"Iie," Kiba menggeleng cepat. "Saya akan segera memanggil Naruto ke hadapan anda." Katanya tanpa jeda. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat dan segera berlari menuju kelas Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berlari di lorong sekolah!" teriak Tsunade kencang. Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan, sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam kantor pribadinya.

Naruto tengah membereskan buku-bukunya saat Kiba datang dengan terengah-engah. "Na-Naruto," panggil Kiba putus-putus.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu mendongak dan menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa?"

Kiba mengambil napas panjang, mengatur irama napasnya hingga kembali normal dan kemudian menyahut. "Kepala sekolah memanggilmu."

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Kiba mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, cepat temui beliau. Sepertinya penting."

"Ha'i, wakatta. Arigatou, Kiba."

Pemuda itu melempar pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kelas Naruto dan berdecak kecewa saat tidak mendapati seseorang yang dicarinya di sana. "Hinata, mana?"

"Sudah pulang, dijemput Neji." Jawab Naruto tenang. "Tidak usah kecewa," kata Naruto saat melihat wajah Kiba berubah murung. "Kalian masih bisa bertemu besok."

"Jangan tertawa! Kamu senang sekali tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain," Kiba menggerutu.

"Aku tidak tertawa," Naruto menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin. "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi menemui Senju-sama. Jaa, Kiba."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kecil, dan mengacak rambutnya setelah Naruto berlalu pergi. "Untuk melihat wajahnya saja begitu sulit, menyebalkan." Gerutu Kiba kesal, sambil melangkah keluar kelas Naruto dengan langkah gontai.

Naruto berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju kantor Tsunade yang berada di gedung utara. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu kantor Tsunade pelan, dan segera beranjak masuk ke dalam setelah Tsunade mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. "Anda memanggil saya, Senju-sama?" tanya Naruto setelah menutup pintu. Tatapannya sekilas melirik ke sosok pemuda yang saat ini duduk tepat di depan meja kerja Tsunade.

"Duduklah," kata Tsunade tegas. Naruto membungkuk dan berjalan mendekat lalu segera duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk memberikan surat ini," kata Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah surat resmi, sebuah logo elegan tercetak di sudut kiri atas pada bagian amplop tersebut.

"Konoha Philharmonic?" kata Naruto membaca tulisan nama si pengirim surat.

"Ya," sahut Tsunade. "Mereka akan mengadakan konser musim dingin pada pertengahan Desember nanti. Jiraiya, konduktor konser kali ini, memintamu secara pribadi untuk menjadi soloist."

"Anda bercanda?" Naruto membuka amplop itu dengan tangan gemetar dan membaca isinya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Naruto tersenyum tak percaya. "Ini terlalu menakjubkan untuk menjadi nyata, aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Kata Naruto setengah berbisik. "Awwwww..." Teriak Naruto mengelus pipi kirinya yang baru saja dicubit keras oleh Sasuke. "Sakit!" katanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi, menatap nyalang pada Sasuke yang mendengus puas.

"Rasa sakit itu membuktikan jika kamu tidak sedang bermimpi, Namikaze." Tukas Tsunade kembali mengalihkan tatapan Naruto pada dirinya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Jiraiya, kawan lamaku. Dia melihat penampilanmu di konser festival musim panas kemarin, dan menginginkanmu untuk jadi soloistnya. Bagaimana? Menurutku, ini bisa jadi batu loncatan yang bagus jika kamu mau serius di dunia musik."

"Tentu saja saya bersedia," kata Naruto. "Tapi, Senju-sama, apa anda tahu lagu apa yang akan dibawakan oleh Jiraiya-sama?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu," sahut Naruto. "Saya akan berlatih keras agar tidak mengecewakan beliau dan tidak memalukan anda."

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar," kata Tsunade puas. "Hanya saja, aku merasa khawatir akan nilai-nilai akademikmu, Namikaze. Seperti kita tahu, ujian sudah dekat. Aku tidak mau, kamu terlalu fokus pada musik dan melupakan kewajibanmu."

"Saya mengerti."

"Karena itu, aku menunjuk seseorang sebagai tutor belajarmu. Dan kebetulan, Uchiha bersedia untuk menjadi tutormu."

"Apa?" kedua bola mata Naruto terbelalak ngeri. "Kenapa harus Sasuke? Apa tidak ada orang lain?"

"Uchiha murid unggulan sekolah kita, seharusnya kamu bersyukur karena dia mau membantumu belajar." Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam tanpa bisa menatap Tsunade yang menatapnya lurus. "Sekarang kalian boleh pergi, atur jadwal belajar kalian sendiri. Aku akan menghubungi Jiraiya untuk masalah konser nanti. Pergilah!"

Sasuke dan Naruto segera berdiri dari tempat duduk masing-masing, setelah membungkuk hormat, keduanya pun keluar dari dalam ruangan bersama-sama. "Kenapa kamu bersedia menjadi tutorku?" tanya Naruto saat keduanya sudah berada di luar dan berdiri berhadapan.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Senju-sama," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Reputasiku bisa tercoreng jika aku menolak permintaannya," jelas Sasuke datar. Naruto mendecih dan membuang muka. "Jadi, kapan kita mulai belajar bersama?"

"Terserah," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku serius, Teme. Aku akan menyesuaikan jadwalku denganmu."

"Kalau begitu kita akan belajar setiap hari, selama jam istirahat, ditambah hari Sabtu di rumahku."

"Kenapa harus di rumahmu?" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku tutor di sini, jadi aku memiliki hak untuk memilih tempat."

"Terserah," sahut Naruto. "Lalu, dimana alamat rumahmu?"

"Mana telepon genggammu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, mana?"

Naruto mendelik, setengah hati memberikan telepon genggamnya pada Sasuke. "Ini alamat email dan nomor telepon genggamku. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Ingat, jika aku menelepon, segera angkat. Mengerti?"

"Ya...ya... Aku mengerti, sensei." Cemooh Naruto sebal, tangannya memasukkan telepon genggam miliknya ke dalam saku rok seragamnya.

"Bagus," sahut Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Kamu mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Les biola," kata Naruto ketus dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Aku antar," tawar Sasuke kini berjalan tepat di samping Naruto.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku memaksa," tukas Sasuke tegas dan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Membawa gadis itu menuju tempat jemputan pribadinya menunggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di kantor kepala sekolah, tadi?" tanya Naruto saat keduanya berada di dalam mobil jemputan Sasuke.

"Mengambil aplikasi pendaftaran kuliah."

"Jadi, kamu sudah memilih akan meneruskan ke Universita mana?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh," sahut Sasuke. "Bukankah sejak sekolah dasar kita sudah diatur kemana kita akan melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliah."

"Aku tidak begitu," kata Naruto cepat.

"Enak sekali," sahut Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Rencananya aku akan melanjutkan ke Harvard atau Columbia, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kamu pasti berhasil masuk," sahut Naruto yakin. "Kamu akan pergi sangat jauh."

"Kenapa, tidak rela?" goda Sasuke santai.

"Kamu terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha." Dengus Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius. "Kamu mau pergi menyusul panda itu ke Jerman?"

"Namanya Gaara," ralat Naruto cepat. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa pergi ke sana."

"Jadi, kamu memang mau pergi ke sana?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Kenapa, masalah?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan enteng.

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar. "Kenapa tidak ke New York? Kamu bisa mengikuti tes masuk Juilliard."

"Kenapa aku merasa jika kamu ingin berada dekat denganku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menuduh. Pemuda itu membuang muka, membuat Naruto tertawa renyah karenanya. "Aku hanya bercanda," tukas Naruto menyikut pelan tangan Sasuke. "Aku ingin ke Eropa," kata Naruto kemudian dengan mata menerawang. "Menginjakan kaki di benua tempat lahirnya musik klasik. Aku ingin belajar di sana, itu impianku sejak dulu. Kemudian, aku akan berdiri di atas megahnya panggung dunia."

"Duniamu sekarang sangat jauh berbeda denganku," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mampu menangkap dengan baik ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Lupakan," kata Sasuke datar.

"Ah, tolong berhenti di depan gerbang itu." Tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah gedung dengan gerbang besi tinggi.

"Di sini, nona?" tanya supir pribadi Sasuke.

"Benar," jawab Naruto dan mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Sasuke. Mulai minggu depan kita belajar bersama di perpustakaan?"

"Hn."

"Ok, jaa..." Ucap Naruto sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tempat lesnya.

.

"Tadaima," seru Sasuke.

"Okaeri," sambut Mikoto dari dalam rumah. "Sasuke, ada kiriman barang untukmu. Kamu memesan photo atau lukisan? Kaa-san sudah menyimpannya di kamarmu." Kata Mikoto kembali masuk ke dalam dapur untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam hari ini.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke segera berlari naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan keras. Barang yang dimaksud Mikoto, tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, dibungkus oleh sampul kertas coklat begitu rapih. Pemuda itu mengernyit, mencari pengirim barang. "Nagato?" Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ngingat, namun dia merasa asing pada nama sang pengirim barang.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tas punggungnya di atas lantai, dan mulai merobek pembungkus barang tersebut. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat isi bungkusan itu. Photo dengan objek Naruto yang pernah dipamerkan di festival yang lalu. Pemuda itu meraih amplop yang terdapat di dalam bungkusan dan membacanya cepat. "Jaga baik-baik!" hanya itu isi berita dari sang pengirim. Sasuke tersenyum senang, benar-benar tidak menyangka jika sang photographer memberikan photo ini kepadanya. Sasuke kembali berlari ke lantai satu, bergegas ke gudang peralatan untuk mengambil sebuah paku dan bor untuk memasang photo berukuran besar itu di kamarnya. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya. Photo itu tergantung di tempat paling strategis, dia bisa puas menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu cantik dari tempat tidurnya berada. "Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nagato-san," kata Sasuke lalu menghubungi Neji, sang mantan sekretaris OSIS untuk menanyakan kontak alumni.

.

.

Siang ini, Naruto kembali duduk di dalam ruangan Tsunade. Ia duduk gelisah, begitu gugup menanti seseorang yang mungkin akan berperan penting untuk masa depannya. "Gugup, Naruto?" suara Tsunade kembali membawa Naruto ke alam nyata.

"Ya," jawab Naruto jujur. Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto dan kembali menekuni beberapa arsip yang menumpuk di atas mejanya.

Sebuah ketukan pada pintu masuk, membuat keduanya mendongak dan melirik ke arah tersebut. "Masuk," kata Tsunade dalam. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih sempurna, melenggang masuk penuh percaya diri.

"Kamu terlambat sepuluh menit," gerutu Tsunade.

"Gomen," sahut pria itu. "Jalanan sedikit macet," katanya beralasan. Pria itu kini melirik ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum senang. "Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ha-ha'i." Jawab Naruto gugup. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Jiraiya dan menjabatnya dengan semangat.

"Jadi, kamu sudah menerima surat dariku?"

"Sudah," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Bagus," kata Jiraiya. "Aku datang untuk memberikan mu ini," katanya seraya memberikan sebuah buku partitur pada Naruto.

"Tchaikovsky - Violin concerto in D Op.35?" Naruto bergumam lirih, menatap buku partitur di depannya tak percaya. "Maestro, entah kenapa saya menjadi tidak yakin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lagu ini memerlukan kemampuan tinggi pemain biola, sedangkan saya-" Naruto tersenyum dipaksakan. "Rasanya saya tidak cocok untuk menjadi soloist di konser anda. Sebaiknya, anda mencari pemain biola yang lain."

"Kamu meragukan kemampuan penilaian dan pendengaranku?" Jiraiya menatap Naruto lurus dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Bu-bukan begitu," kata Naruto cepat. "Hanya saja, saya rasa anda memerlukan seorang yang benar-benar sudah teruji kemampuannya."

Jiraiya menghela napas panjang, menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. "Kamu tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba."

"Tapi, ini bukan uji coba. Nama baik anda bisa tercoreng jika saya gagal di sana."

"Karena itu, buat konser kita berhasil." Kata Jiraiya tegas. "Berlatihlah dengan keras, aku bisa melatihmu secara pribadi setiap hari Minggu."

"Jangan pernah takut untuk mencoba," timpal Tsunade. "Kesempatan seperti ini sangat langka, jika semua berjalan lancar, mimpimu untuk belajar musik di luar negeri bukan hanya angan semata."

"Baiklah," Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Saya akan berjuang, saya akan berusaha agar tidak membuat anda malu, Maestro, Senju-sama."

"Aku percaya padamu," sahut Jiraiya dalam sementara Tsunade mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya. Naruto berlatih keras untuk persiapan konser. Dia juga berlatih untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya selama lebih dari dua tahun. Berita mengenai ditunjuknya Naruto sebagai soloist di konser Jiraiya tidak terdengar hingga keluar dan memang sengaja ditutupi. Jiraiya mengatakan, jika dia ingin memberi kejutan pada semua. Karena itulah, selain Tsunade, hanya Sasuke yang tahu perihal ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Tidak mengejar Naruto?" Hotaru berkata ketus. Siang ini, Utakata sengaja mencarinya ke kelas.

Utakata tersenyum lebar dan menjawab ringan. "Naruto sangat sibuk, aku tidak enak jika terus mengganggunya."

"Cih," Hotaru mendengus. "Katakan saja jika kamu kalah bersaing dengan Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus bersaing dengan Sasuke? Hubunganku dengan Naruto sebatas teman, tidak lebih."

"Kamu pikir, aku akan percaya."

"Aku menyukai gadis lain, dan dia bukan Naruto." Kata Utakata menatap Hotaru lurus.

"Apa? Jadi, kamu menyukai gadis lain?" Utakata mengangguk. "Sialan, dasar playboy!" umpat Hotaru, lalu melayangkan pukulan keras pada perut Utakata hingga tersungkur. "Rasakan!" tukas Hotaru puas.

"Tunggu," rintih Utakata menahan sakit. Sementara Hotaru terus melenggang pergi, tak peduli jika saat ini Utakata terus merintih sambil memanggil namanya. "Gadis itu adalah kamu," Utakata menatap sedih punggung Hotaru yang semakin menjauh.

Sementara itu di perpustakaan, beberapa murid saling berbisik, menatap tak percaya saat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di meja yang sama dan saling berbagi buku yang sama. Beberapa siswi hanya bisa menatap cemburu akan kedekatan keduanya saat ini. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berdampingan, begitu dekat. Naruto mungkin akan pingsan saat ini, jika dia masih berstatus fans girls Sasuke. Sayangnya, saat ini dia hanya menganggap pemuda itu sebagai tutor, tidak lebih. Jadi, kedekatan mereka saat ini, dirasanya wajar.

"Sugoi... Kamu benar-benar pintar, bagaimana bisa kamu menemukan rumus sederhana untuk soal-soal ini? Aku bahkan bisa dengan mudah mengerjakan soal-soal ini dengan rumusmu." Kata Naruto takjub.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat kerjakan. Waktu kita hanya sedikit," sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Menyebalkan," kata Naruto sebal.

Sesaat pemuda itu diam, lalu kembali bicara. "Sore ini kamu ada jadwal les biola?"

"Jangan mengajakku ngobrol, waktu kita sedikit." Balas Naruo dingin, mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kamu benar-benar manis jika sedang marah." Gombal Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya dan mengacungkan pensil di tangannya ke depan wajah pemuda itu. "Siapa kamu?" desis Naruto dengan memicingkan mata. "Kamu pasti orang lain yang sedang menyamar jadi Sasuke."

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan, Dobe." Desis Sasuke, sementara Naruto mengernyit.

"Atau, jangan-jangan kamu sakit?" Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke. "Sasuke yang sehat tidak mungkin berbicara hal-hal aneh seperti tadi. Sasuke, di musim gugur, sikapmu menjadi aneh."

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan membalasnya ketus. "Berhenti bicara dan kerjakan soal-soal itu. Percuma aku bicara manis denganmu. Lagi pula, sikapku tidak ada hubungannya dengan musim gugur."

Naruto akhirnya membungkam mulutnya rapat dan mendesis pelan. Saat ini dia benar-benar ingin melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala Sasuke, agar pemuda itu kembali ke sifat dinginnya. Bukan sikap gombal seperti tadi. "Apa yang kamu lihat?" kata Sasuke datar. "Cepat kerjakan soal-soal ini," katanya tegas. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menahan napas, menahan kekesalan pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan Sakura untuk mendekati Naruto, begitu?" Tayuya bicara agak keras agar bisa didengar oleh Sakura yang berdiri di depan rak buku tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Yugito memanasi. "Kasihan sekali, wanita secantik Sakura dicampakkan hanya untuk gadis tidak jelas itu."

"Diam!" desis Sakura berjalan ke meja kedua gadis itu. "Bukan Sasuke yang memutuskan aku, tapi aku yang memutuskan dia. Jadi, tidak perlu bersimpati padaku. Karena di sini, aku bukan korban." Kata Sakura panjang lebar. Yugito dan Tayuya tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sakura. Mereka terlalu syok akibat berita yang baru saja mereka dengar. Sedangkan Sakura, ia akhirnya berjalan pergi keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat. Di lubuk hatinya, amarah itu ada. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri, jika saat ini dirinya begitu marah melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu perhatian pada Naruto. Sakura sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar Sasuke cemburu, tapi selalu gagal. Pemuda itu begitu cuek dan tak peduli. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat jika berhubungan dengan Naruto, sikap Sasuke langsung waspada jika melihat ada pemuda lain mencoba mencari perhatian gadis pirang itu. Sakura mengulum senyum kecut, benar, jatuh cinta tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia. Terkadang, kita harus menyukai orang yang salah terlebih dahulu, hingga dia yang diciptakan untuk kita datang menyapa hati.

.

.

.

"Cepat turun, aku sudah di bawah." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Naruto menatap layar telepon genggamnya tak percaya. Giginya gemeretuk kesal. "Apa-apaan dia?" kata Naruto sambil menyambar tas dan kotak biolanya, lalu bergegas turun untuk menemui Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang asrama.

"Aku sudah bilang, email saja alamat rumahmu. Aku bisa ke sana naik taksi." Kata Naruto berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke melenggang pergi.

"Menyebalkan," ujar gadis itu, seraya mengikuti Sasuke di belakang.

Keduanya menunggu cukup lama di halte bis. Tak ada satu orang pun yang angkat bicara, keheningan menyeruak di antara keduanya. Suasana terasa begitu canggung. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu menyukai penampilan santai pemuda di depannya saat ini. Sasuke mengenakan kaos polo berwarna hitam, dipadankan dengan jaket dan celana jeans panjang berwarna navy blue serta sepatu sneaker berwarna senada dengan kaos yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat tanpa kata pada Naruto untuk segera naik ke dalam bus yang baru saja tiba. Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu langsung naik dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di bagian tengah bus. Sasuke mengikutinya dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu selama tiga puluh menit, dan masih harus berjalan kurang lebih lima belas menit untuk sampai ke rumah pemuda itu.

Naruto ingin sekali bertanya pada Sasuke, kenapa mereka malah naik bus? Bukankah naik taksi lebih cepat? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke menjemput Naruto. Padahal, jika pemuda itu memberitahu alamat rumahnya, akan jauh lebih praktis dan tidak merepotkan. Namun pertanyaan itu urung diutarakan Naruto setelah melihat gelagat Sasuke yang sepertinya enggan untuk bicara.

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke serak saat keduanya sudah berada di depan pintu masuk rumah pemuda itu. Seorang butler tua membukakan pintu untuk keduanya dan membungkuk hormat. Mata jernih sang butler tua tidak lepas dari Naruto, membuat gadis itu sedikit gugup karenanya. Gadis itu meneguk air ludah, dia tersenyum untuk membalas senyum ramah sang butler padanya.

"Sasuke, kamu sudah kembali?" teriak Itachi dari anak tangga paling atas. Matanya berbinar saat melihat gadis yang kini berdiri di samping adiknya. "Kaa-san, Sasuke membawa pacarnya ke rumah." Itachi kembali berteriak memanggil ibunya yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Diam, baka nee-san. Dia bukan pacarku," kata Sasuke cepat. Namun, Itachi tidak ambil peduli dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto.

"Adikku tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis ke rumah, siapa namamu?" Itachi bertanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Naruto," jawab gadis itu. "Anda salah paham, saya bukan kekasih Sasuke."

"Tidak usah malu," sahut Itachi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Seleramu benar-benar bagus, otouto." Bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Siapa ini?" Mikoto berjalan tenang ke arah ketiganya dengan wajah bersahabat. "Kekasihmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat, "perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto. Saya teman sekolah Sasuke. Karena suatu hal, Senju-sama meminta Sasuke menjadi tutor belajar saya. Maaf merepotkan," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tidak perlu sungkan," sahut Mikoto. "Kalian mau belajar di mana? Kaa-san akan antar cemilan untuk kalian."

"Di kamarku saja," kata Sasuke datar. Itachi ber-oh ria, menatap adiknya penuh arti. "Sebentar, kamu tunggu di sini." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto saat sadar jika dia belum menyembunyikan photo gadis itu yang masih tergantung apik di kamarnya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?" goda Itachi pada Naruto setelah Sasuke pergi, sementara Mikoto pergi ke dapur untuk meminta pelayan menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk putra dan tamunya.

"Kami hanya sebatas teman, Uchiha-san." Sahut Naruto.

"Panggil aku Itachi, atau nee-san. Jangan terlalu formal," kata Itachi terkekeh.

"Berhenti mengganggunya," timpal Sasuke dari atas anak tangga. "Ayo, Naruto. Kita mulai belajar."

"Ha'i," Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Itachi sebelum mengekori Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar pria tersebut. Itachi menatap kepergian keduanya dengan mimik senang, "mereka tidak mungkin hanya sebatas teman." Gumam Itachi serius.

Naruto terus datang setiap hari Sabtu ke rumah Sasuke. Membuat Naruto sedikit tidak enak, karena keluarga Sasuke begitu ramah dan baik terhadapnya. Bahkan, Mikoto sengaja menitipkan bekal makanan buatannya sendiri pada Sasuke untuk Naruto saat sekolah mereka mengadakan wisata ke Biei, sebuah kota kecil di Hokkaido yang terkenal dengan bukit bunganya yang sangat indah.

Mikoto bahkan pernah memaksa gadis itu menginap, dengan alasan hari sudah terlalu malam untuk gadis itu pulang ke asrama, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Yang dengan berat hati, akhirnya disetujui oleh Naruto. Sepanjang makan malam, Itachi terus bicara dan menggoda Sasuke. Mengatakan jika dia akan sangat senang jika memiliki adik ipar seperti Naruto. Fugaku yang biasanya bersikap dingin, dibuat tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Itachi yang segera diamini oleh Mikoto membuat Naruto tertawa kering dan beberapa kali menginjak kaki Sasuke yang hanya menanggapinya datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, udara dingin begitu menyekat di luar gedung pertunjukkan. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan para penonton yang datang untuk menikmati pertunjukan orkesta yang dipimpin oleh Jiraiya malam ini. Penonton dibuat penasaran akan penampilan pemain biola belia yang ditunjuk oleh Jiraiya pada konser malam ini. Sebagian dari mereka berpikir jika Jiraiya terlalu berani, karena menunjuk seseorang yang tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk berdiri di panggung besar.

"Kamu sudah siap, Naruto?"

"Saya siap, Maestro." Jawab Naruto mantap. Ia terlihat begitu menawan dengan balutan gaun panjang berwarna biru muda, dengan bahu terbuka dan tali spaghetti. Rambutnya dibuat sanggul tidak rapih di tengkuk. Wajahnya terlihat cantik dengan riasan tipis yang segar.

"Mari, kita tunjukan kehebatanmu pada dunia." Kata Jiraiya penuh kebanggaan dan kepercayaan penuh pada gadis muda di hadapannya.

"Mohon bimbingannya, Maestro."

**TBC**

**Note : Chapter lima mungkin akan lebih lama, karena author akan memfokuskan diri untuk menyelesaikan lanjutan BW dan UC yang tertunda. Sekian, arigatou.**

**Monggo diriview (:**


End file.
